Unbroken
by Moons of Yami
Summary: To lose one's mind is to become broken. When two boys with harmed minds meet, can one's magic and the other's innocence be what saves them both and keeps them unbroken? (A Yami/Yugi AU fic)
1. Chapter One

This is the story that I had rolling around in my head and it just wouldn't leave me be until I agreed to type it out. It's an AU (Alternate Universe) which means that none of this really did happen and has nothing to do with any of the events that will and have happened in the show. Cause, sadly, I don't own the show and never will.

**But I hope you like this story. I have no idea how I came up with the idea. It more or less found me. **

**It's called _Unbroken_ for reasons that shall arise later in the story. I have no clue how long in will be, but half the fun of writing is having that light bulb go off once you figure it out.**

**And no, this story will not effect my other story (_My Immortal_) I will work on one chapter of this story and then one chapter of that story…its almost done anyway…just a few chapters. And then I'll start another story that will rotate with this one.**

**So read and enjoy…_Unbroken_**

Unbroken 

****

CHAPTER ONE 

            The night was supposed to conceal the darkness, use its shadows to keep the monsters it created hidden. But this night was betraying its ancient ways, using a full moon to reveal the one creature that ran aimlessly, trying to escape that which wished to bring it clawing and screaming back into the light, but not a light that was meant to consol and sooth. It was a bright, unrelenting light. The kind an officer would turn on you to drive a truth out of you. A light that meant intimidation, a nakedness of the soul that left one vulnerable to attack. It was a light that turned even the pure into one of the night's monsters.

            And that's where the boy found himself that night. Running from shadow to concealing shadow. Where he was going meant nothing to him for he knew nothing of the real world. To him the real world consisted of white walls, sneering grins, cold eyes, and being broken. But not a physical break, like his body felt at that moment, but a mental break, one that said you give up the mind you once considered your own. That was something that he just couldn't live without. His mind was the only thing he could truly call his own. That was the reason he had to escape. It was the reason he now found himself clinging to any bit of the betraying night that he could find. 

            They had chased him, followed him down the streets still hoping to hear that satisfying snap as they broke yet another young mind. But he couldn't give up, no matter how badly every part of his body hurt, he refused to lie down and let them take over. Now he was lost and wandering the streets of the place he had been all his life yet never seen. Stumbling into a dark alleyway, he lost all control of his body and crashed to the cold ground. He could no longer go on. If they hadn't stopped pursuing him, they'd be on him in a second shaking his injured body and screaming threats of the worst lesson he'd ever receive. But it was a risk he was willing to take for his freedom and the knowledge that his mind would forever be his.

            He laid in the dark for what seemed like hours before he heard footsteps running towards him. Panic flared up in him as his mind began screaming insults at him.

            _'You honestly thought you could get away?'_

_            'You really are pathetic!'_

_            'You can't beat them, they have you beat!'_

_            'Are you sure they haven't broken you?'_

            Each thought was more vicious then the next as his mind assaulted him from every angle and the footsteps drew ever closer. If this was really them, if they had really found him, then it would be over. In this state he would never be able to protect his mind. Suddenly a hand came down on his shoulder. A squeak of panic escaped his throat as he curled up into a tighter ball. Hopefully one day he'd be able to just disappear. 

            "Are you okay?"

            His heart stopped when the voice spoke to him. Not because he feared it, but because it sounded like the voice of an innocent one, one that could truly save him. All his panic seemed to melt away as he raised his head to meet the violet eyes of the one that stood above him. Soft eyes meet sharp ones as he let out a choking sob and clung to the chest of the one he would know as his savior. 

~*~

            It wasn't fair. He had never done anything to anyone, why did he deserve to get the abuse he received everyday? Was this like judgment, a way to prove his worthiness? If he passed through life without bringing about his own death, then he was pure. The last batch of bullies had finally let him be, nowhere near as badly beaten as he had been before. He was able to pick himself up off the mucky ground and trudge towards home.

            Yugi Mutou wondered if he would pass this judgment he called life. Maybe one day he would fall victim to his bullies. His own thoughts got caught in his web of a mind and he soon found himself a few blocks from the home he shared with his Grandfather. It was a faint glimmer of light, the life he shared with his Grandfather. It was the only thing that got him up every morning, knowing that at least one person out there loved him and counted on him for something.

            Even though Yugi was lost in his own self-pitying thoughts, he was still able to hear the whimper that came from the alleyway to his left. He stopped, startled back into reality. There was someone in that alley, and they were hurt. It didn't matter to Yugi whether they were friend or foe. Being one that was constantly found laying in an alleyway bleeding, he wasn't about to pass by someone who maybe in the same situation. He ran into the darkness and stopped short when he saw the crumpled body laying hidden in the shadows. It was that of a boy who by appearance seemed only a few years older then himself. And what shocked him more then seeing a boy lying in the shadows of a damp alley was the boy's unnerving resemblance to himself. The only difference between himself and this stranger was the boy's sharp crimson eyes and that fact, that even though he was laying down, he appeared to have a foot in height on the him. Yugi reached out with and laid a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. He stiffened and let out a cry of shock.

            "Are you okay?" Yugi was frightened by the boy's reaction to his gentle touch. 

            The boy slowly raised his head and gave Yugi the full blunt of his sharp crimson gaze. His eyes, as hard as they may be, were full of hopelessness. But deep in their core a bit of light seemed to flash. He grabbed a fist full of Yugi's shirt and pulled himself into his chest. Yugi gasped in surprise as the boy began sobbing, soaking his shirt with his warm tears.

            "H-help me." He suddenly gasped into the damp fabric. "You need to help me. T-they want me."

            Yugi quickly helped the shivering teen into a sitting position. When he winced, Yugi realized the injuries that had been inflicted upon his body. 

            "We need to get you to a hospital." Yugi said, surveying the damage one last time. 

            The boy's eyes widened in sudden shock. He forced his tired body into a crouching position a few feet away from the startled Yugi.

            "No." He rasped. "No hospitals. T-they will find me there; they have people all over those places. Not hospital. A-a h-house."

            Yugi was frightened by what this boy said. Who were 'they' and why would someone be chasing a boy no older then 18? Had this mirror image of himself committed a crime, or escaped from somewhere? But he didn't have time to search for those answers. He had to get this boy off the street. His house was only a block away; he could easily sneak him up the back way. His Grandfather would never notice the other presence in the house.

            "All right." Yugi whispered, hoping to calm the boy. "No hospital. We'll go to my house, it's only a block away but you'll have to walk fast and stay quiet."

            The boys nodded and allowed Yugi to help him to his feet. The walk to his house took longer then Yugi was hoping for, but the boy stayed relatively quiet. The only noises he made were tiny gasps of pains when Yugi tried to coax him to walk at a faster pace. Yugi quietly unlocked the back door and poked his head in, glancing around for a sign of his grandfather. Seeing none, he ushered the other boy into the house and quickly pushed him up the stairs towards his room, ignoring the boy's whimpers of pain. When they were safely behind the door to Yugi's room, he let his breath out in a loud whoosh. He looked up determined to find more out about the boy, but was shocked by what he saw. The boy was examining his bed with wide awed eyes. He ran a hand timidly over Yugi's blankets.

            "A-a bed." He spoke to himself, "A real bed."

            Yugi was amazed that something as trivial as a bed could capture the boy's attention the way it was. Walking to stand beside the boy, Yugi nodded.

            "Yes that's a bed." He made sure he kept his voice soft. "And I'm Yugi. Please, what's your name?"

            The joy that had just been in the boys eyes faded. He crawled into the bed and lay down, shivering from head to toe. Glancing up at Yugi with distant eyes he finally spoke.

            "Number six." He spoke slowly. "Code name: Pharaoh. Biological name: Yami."

            Yugi stood there long after Yami had drifted into a restless sleep. Number six? Code name: Pharaoh? The boy talked as thought he were an experiment. But that couldn't be possible. There was no lab around that had the right to experiment with humans. What was Yami talking about, and could it be the reason he seemed so afraid?

            Still in a haze, Yugi grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and curled up on the floor. He hoped Yami had his wits about him in the morning. At least enough to answer the thousands of questions that swirled around in his mind. Lost amongst those questions, Yugi fell into a light, restless sleep.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

**Alright…chapter one is done. Chapter two will be out as soon as I finish chapter six of _My Immortal_, which is almost done.  Chapter of two of this story will hopefully answer any questions you may have.**

**With that in mind…please review!! n.n**


	2. Chapter Two

**Wow, 10 reviews on just the first chapter?! That's already almost half the reviews on _My Immortal_ had in five chapters! I guess you guys like this story. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!! n.n**

**And like I promised, one more chapter of _My Immortal_ and now another chapter of this lovely fan fic. I wish my scanner worked because I have an awesome picture to go along with this story (yes I do draw anime) but for some reason it only scans half way down, there fore cutting out most of the picture. **

**Like I said, I hope this chapter will answer some questions that arose in the last chapter. And I hope it's no more confusing then the last. And a new and *cough***

**Familiar *cough* character is about to make an appearance.  o.O**

**So enjoy!! And please review!! n.n**

Unbroken 

****

**CHAPTER TWO**

****

****

            They dragged him down the dark halls, completely opposite of the rooms they were kept in. He kept his head down, avoiding the strong gaze of the men who held his arms tightly. Their eyes had a way of weakening one, making them easier to break. He almost spit at the very thought of that word. It should have never been used with humans. Breaking something is what one did with wolves before hand, making dogs, a loyal companion. But breaking humans was cruel and would result in harm to the community as a whole.

            That's why he would never break. He had promised Yami that right before they had taken him for his last lesson. Yami went with them willing, glancing back at him with soulful eyes.

            _'Promise me you won't fall victim to them.' He pleaded. 'Promise me you'll remain strong.'_

            He had told the frightened Yami that no matter what they did to him, he wouldn't allow them to break him. Besides, it would take a lot more then some oversized, steroid induced men to make him flinch.

            "We've brought you the one you asked for." One of the men spoke gruffly, throwing him down onto his hands and knees. 

            "Thank you." This voice was cold as ice and sent shivers up the boy's spine. Everyone knew this voice, whether you were considered a broken or an unbroken. The voice of the one who administered the lessons, the voice of one who wished to have it all.

            The boy raised his harsh brown eyes to meet the shadowed ones of the master. Though he couldn't see his black orbs, he could see the smirk playing on his thin lips. It was a grin that dropped the boy's heart into his stomach like a block of ice, chilling his entire body with one shiver.

            "Welcome, Code name, Tomb Raider." The master spoke once more, and the boy was sure that the actual temperature of the room dropped every time he opened his mouth. He had faced some harsh 'lessons' at this man's demands, but he had never faced The Master himself. The man who always stood in the shadows, eyes hidden. He let his large goons and pansies in white lab coats do his dirty work. He just stood there with a large checkbook and high intimidation. The boy gritted his teeth against another shiver and rose to his feet.

            "My name is not Tomb Raider." He growled, flipping a strand of white hair out of his eyes. "My name is Bakura."

            The Master laughed, angering Bakura more then frightening him, which was his original intent. He ran a thousand different ways to kill this man through his mind, each one more grotesque then the one before. Yami had always been against using their abilities against these people. But Yami wasn't here, and Bakura had no problems watching them wither at his feet.

            But The Master was ready for this. He clucked his tongues against his teeth and sadly shook his head. Before Bakura could ask him what that was all about there was a loud clanking as metal chains seemed to shoot of the darkness. Attached to the end of the chains were shackles that grabbed Bakura by the ankles and wrists and yanked him backwards. He slammed against the nearest wall, the air knocked out of him by the blow.

            " My dear Tomb Raider," He stepped up to the chained youth, surprisingly still hiding his face in the shadows. "You know that everyone here has a code name that we call them by. Your birth name, Bakura, was stripped form you as was the life you lived with name. Sadly you remember that life and still demand to use that awful name. Even after we bothered to do all that research on your personality and pick a code name that so rightfully fits you."

            The Master stopped and turned a cocked head to Bakura. Bakura didn't know what The Master was thinking with this action, but he knew he wasn't going to want to hear the rest of the conversation.

            "Like your friend Yami." Bakura jerked against the chains when The Master spoke his friends birth name. That asshole had no right to use something so sacred to Yami. Bakura used to question why Yami never fought being called 'Pharaoh' by all The Master's puppets.

            _'Because it's mine.'_ Was Yami's carefree answer. _'My name is something they can't have, and if they use it, I won't ever want to hear my real name. That's the last thing I have that's mine.'_

            Bakura fought against the chains, hoping that he could get the perfect aim. If he could get that, then The Master would be no more. 

            "Yami was the first." The Master kept going, seemingly unaware of Bakura's struggles with the chains. "That poor boy. Unfortunately he never knew a real life. You see Tomb Raider, you were taken from your family when your talents were discovered. They had no option but to hand you over to us when you proved to be dangerous. But Yami was with us since his birth. Hence why we call him the Pharaoh. He is the strongest of all of you, but the hardest to break. We gave him lessons of actual education, taught him of the outside world, the one he so longed to be a part of. And then you came along when you both were at the impressionable age of ten and we made the mistake of rooming you together. You made friends and a bond that we've yet to break."

            Just as Bakura got the perfect aim, The Master spun around and slammed him up against the wall. Bakura gasped as all his air fled him in a gasping breath and his grasp on his abilities left him.

            "Your talents won't work against me Tomb Raider." He hissed, causing Bakura to shudder. "And you're the one we need. You need to bring him back."

            "B-bring him back?" Bakura choked out his question. "Bring who back."

            The Master gave him another quick shake, but Bakura had to grin in the back of his mind. Did he really think this was bad compared to some of the lessons his goons had given him.

            "You're going to help us bring the Pharaoh back!" The Master now screamed, losing his grip on the situation. "You're going to help us catch your little friend Yami. He seemed to have used some of his abilities to escape our guards. Too bad for him. Now when he gets back, I'll have to personally administer his lessons until he breaks. You know, I expected better from the strongest we have."

            The Master let Bakura go and slunk back deeper into the safety of his shadows. Bakura tried to drop to his knees, the information making him weak. So Yami had escaped. All this time he had been worried that he had been unsuccessful and they would use him as public spectacle to show the others what would happen if they tried the same stunt. He had feared that the next time he saw his only friend, he would be dead.

            But something worse was about to happen. They were going to use him to recapture his best friend, bring kicking and screaming from the world he wished so hard to be a part of. It would break Yami, and Bakura feared it would break him also.

            "I-I can't help." You gasped. "I-I can't bring him back here. It would kill him to have to come back here."

            The Master chuckled, seeming to have gotten his grip on his emotions again. It had appeared that Yami was more important to them then they showed, that maybe his code name 'Pharaoh' held more meaning.

            "My dear Tomb Raider," The Master whispered, running a finger down Bakura's jaw line. "You have no choice. Either you help or I have him killed as soon as he's found. It's up to you."

            Bakura's eyes grew wide, their chocolate brown darkening to a murky black. He began to protest, but gave up and hung his head.

            "I'll help if he stays safe." He gave in. "Just tell me what I have to do."

            The Master grinned and grabbed a hold of Bakura's chin, forcing him to look his master in his shadowy eyes. When he spoke, the room again grew colder.

            "Very wise choice, Bakura."

            In that final, heart-breaking moment, Bakura realized why Yami would rather hear them speak his code name.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Alright…I had fun writing this chapter. I wrote it using our school computer and I must have been leaning over because my tattoo must have been showing, cause guess who decided to give me a hard time about it showing? My principal!! @_@ God, I hate him!! I think it's funny that he doesn't approve of me having a tattoo, like he's my father or something! Oh well, gave him a piece of my mind I did!! He'll think twice before questioning me again!!

**Principal: X_X**

**HA HA!!!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the turn of events in this chapter. Bakura's here!! I love Ryou and stories where Bakura is somewhat decent to Yami and Yugi cause I think all four of them are awesome characters!! (And Marik, but I'm trying to create a character for him!! n.n )**

**Anyways…be kind…read…and review!! ^.^**


	3. Chapter Three

24 reviews for 2 chapters!?  @_@… I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Man, I can't believe you like this story that much. And so I don't disappoint, I give you chapter three.

**Kiyoshi: (I hope I spelled that right!) Thank you but I already have a code name for Marik. But I'm afraid it maybe a few chapters before he makes a much wanted appearance. And you can tell Snow that yes, I am a her.**

**Ummm…I may sound like an idiot asking this question but what's an OC or Mary Sue? I was asked not to put many in the story but I don't know what they are.  This is only my second fan fic so I really don't know all the lingo. Gods that made me feel dumb! .**

**Anyway, if you haven't figured out why Yami and Bakura are held in the conditions they are (or were in Yami's case) this chapter will reveal their secret!! Da dun dun!!!**

**Diesel (my puppy): *tilts head* o.O**

**What are you looking at!! I'm not taking insults from a dog! I don't have to!!**

**Diesel: _ …*growls***

**Ummm… -.-;; I'm going to write this chapter before my dog kills me.**

**Diesel: n.n**

**Unbroken**

****

**CHAPTER THREE**

****

            Yugi slowly opened his eyes and was momentarily confused as to why he was on the floor of his own bedroom. When the memories of the previous night came back to him smiled slightly. Rolling over in his makeshift bed, he eyed his real bed, which hid the other boy from his view. The boy that looked shockingly like himself. Yugi didn't know if it was fate or pure luck that he had stumbled across Yami last night and he didn't care. All he knew was the boy needed help, and he was going to help him.

            But what Yami had muttered when asked his name bothered Yugi. He had given a number and a code name before giving his own name. It was almost like he was an escaped laboratory experiment or a top-secret government weapon. And Yugi was now harboring him in his house. 

            And there was the way Yami had reacted to his bed. The way he had stared longingly at its softness and stroked the sheets so gently it appeared he though it would fade under his touch. It was almost as if he knew what it was but had never seen one before. Which was odd. Yami looked almost eighteen. There was no way and eighteen-year-old boy could have never spent a night in a real bed.

            Yugi sighed and stared at his bedroom ceiling. Even though the sun now filtered in through the blinds, he could still the faint out line of the glow in the dark stars that dotted its pure white paint. Yami had also talked about someone he referred to as 'they'. He had refused to go to the hospital because _they_ would be there and take him back. But take him back where? Was Yami an escaped criminal? People got numbers in jail and have to sleep on slab cots rather then beds. But they usually don't get a code name in prison, and Yami hadn't been wearing anything that looked like prison clothes. He had been wearing simple dark blue jeans and a black tang top.  Defiantly not your normal prison attire. And Yami seemed too tortured to have escaped jail. He seemed almost as if he was a stranger in his own world. But Yugi didn't have time to dwell on that thought.

            From downstairs came a sudden burst of what sounded like gunfire. A loud demanding voice starting barking out orders as the gunshots continued.

            _'Grab him you fools!'_ The voice screamed. _'He's the one the boss needs!!'_

            He heard Yami's strangled scream…coming from downstairs. Yugi jumped up and for the first time that morning realized that his bed was empty. Fear gripped his heart in an icy fist. With out so much as a second thought, Yugi was out his bedroom door and halfway down the stairs. The gunfire was getting louder and now that demanding voice was gargling with what Yugi could only imagine was a mouthful of blood. He shuddered and took the next few steps two at a time. When he reached the bottom, Yugi realized that something was wrong. 

            The commotion that he should have run into wasn't there. There were no bullet holes in the walls, no bodies strewn about his living room in a mangled mass of bloodied gore. But the sound was still there. Though the gunshots weren't as numerous, seeing as the gunmen were being picked off, and the demanding voice had given way to a gargled choke, there seemed to be no one in the house. Yugi crept towards the living room, which seemed to be the center of action, and peeked carefully inside, waiting for a bullet to tear into him. But none did. 

            Yugi let out a sighing breath when he realized that all the sound was coming from the television. On the screen was a horrid mob scene where very few of the original gunmen were left standing. One large man wearing a pinstriped business that was now covered in blood must have been the demanding voice that Yugi had heard. Bending down and grabbing the remote of the floor in front of the flashing screen, Yugi turned the volume down to a manageable level and clicked the TV off. So that crises was averted. Now all Yugi had to do was find Yami. That job was easier then he thought, but didn't seem like it would be as easy to solve as the 'takeover' had been.

            Yami was curled up in the corner, arms wrapped tightly around his knees. His whole body was trembling as his crimson eyes stared off at nothing. His lips moved rapidly as though he was speaking very quickly but no sound came out. Yugi ran to him and dropped down at his side. 

            "Yami." He whispered, afraid that any urgency in his voice might frighten the already shaken teen. "What's wrong? It was just the TV. Those people weren't real. They couldn't hurt you."

            A tiny but of life sparked in Yami's eyes as he turned his blank gaze to Yugi. Knowing that he was responding Yugi cautiously reached a hand out and began rubbing his tense shoulder. Yami jumped slightly with a tiny squeak. 

            "T-they weren't real?" He suddenly murmured.

            Yugi smiled, relieved that Yami was fine. He gently squeezed his shoulder and nodded.

            "They were nothing but pictures that moved." Yugi scrunched his nose remembering the volume at which the TV had been broadcasting at. "And noise. I'm sorry if it scared you. I just figured everyone knew about a television. Then again, you also acted like you've never seen a bed."

            Yami shifted a bit and Yugi directed his gaze from the TV and back at Yami. The boy's eyes had filled with tears. Frantic, Yugi pulled him into a hug hoping it would help.

            "Yami?" His voice was strained. "Yami, what's wrong?"

            "I-I've never seen a bed or heard of t-t-television." He sniffed. "I've never heard of anything besides my lessons and what Master has taught me of your life."

            Yugi gasped and sat back. Yami lowered his head and kept his gaze on the floor. It was almost as if he feared a rejection or cruelity from Yugi. Noticing this, the smaller boy pulled Yami into a hug again. When the older boy had calmed down a bit, Yugi sat back and set questioning eyes on him.

            "Yami, you have a master?" The question held a grim seriousness. "That's wrong on multiple levels. And what are…lessons?"

            Yami seemed to shiver at the mention of lessons. He shrank back farther into the corner before answering.

            "No, Master has a right to own me." He whispered, gazing at Yugi with fear filled eyes. "He has a right to own all of us. We-we're dangerous. He told me that. He told me I was a menace and if I didn't stay with him and receive my lessons I could harm someone."

            Yugi's mouth hung open, eyes wide as he tried to digest this new information. The way Yami talked expelled all his previous thoughts about prison and being a top-secret weapon. But idea of being a demented scientists human lab project now seemed to be going off like an alarm clock in the morning, annoying and unable to turn off.

            "Yami…" Yugi didn't know how to ask this question without sending Yami farther into the mental cocoon the older boy had seemed to create. "Yami, why on earth would teenager be a menace to society?"

            Surprisingly Yami seemed to awaken more with the question then zone out. Yugi sat back and allowed him some breathing room. With a final shudder, Yami turned to Yugi and placed his hands on his shoulders, forcing him to stay where he was.

            "Promise me you won't leave me alone once I show you this." Yami begged, his crimson eyes revealing more emotions then his face would let show. "Please…Yugi."

            Yugi nodded, slightly startled by Yami's sudden show of affection. The boy had seemed in need of some caring, but he never seemed like the kind of person cared in return. He went to take a hold of one of Yami's hands but the older boy pulled back quickly.

            "I…I have powers." He rasped out. "I'm like the freaks you see in…those shows you go see in a theater. Damn it, what are they called?!"

            Yugi jumped at Yami's raised voice. Although Yugi knew Yami meant him no harm, the boy could sure make himself appear intimidating. But he offered his help anyway.

            "Movies?" He suggested.

            Yami's face lit up momentarily at receiving a new bit of information. But it soon fell back into the darkness that seemed to fit his features so well. He absently rubbed his arms to keep off the cold that threatened to wrap around him.

            "Yes, movies. I'm your classic movie 'freak'." Yami spat out the word freak. "I'm the first success and defiantly not the last. But the most powerful. Master needs me and he's going to be upset that I left. He'll probably punish all the other Unbrokens until he gets me back."

            Guilt suddenly swarmed over Yami. He turned desperate eyes on Yugi, eyes that begged for forgiveness and understanding.

            "I don't want any of them to get hurt, but I had to get out!" He pleaded with Yugi. "They taught me about your world because I never lived outside that building. They made me want to be a part of it so badly and then refused to allow me to even have one day out here. So I used my powers during my last lesson to escape."

            Yugi watched as Yami began trembling again. He rubbed the older's back in slow circles. Yami raised a tear stained face to meet Yugi's soft gaze.

            "What powers are you talking about?" Yugi's question was serious, but lacked the harshness that Yami was so used to. "Show me."

            Yami pulled away from Yugi and glanced around the room. His eyes suddenly locked on something. Delight dazzled in his crimson orbs. Yugi turned to see what Yami was staring at and was confused to see that he was staring off into nothing. When he turned back to question Yami, he was gone. Yugi jumped. Yami couldn't have gotten up and ran away, Yugi would have sensed his movements being that close to the boy.

            "Yami?" He called out meekly. "Where'd you go?"

            _"I'm right here."_

            Yugi jumped and let out a startled cry when he heard Yami's voice in his head. But that was impossible; wasn't it? Maybe Yami's power was mental communication. It would explain why he could hear him, but not see him.

            _"Mental communication is only one part of my many powers."_ Yami spoke to him once more. _"I can also read your thoughts when I want. And shift shapes into other humans or animals. I can also control the elements, you know wind, water, fire, earth, heart."_

            Yugi giggled as Yami's words reminded him of that old childhood show 'Capitan Planet.' It was actually amusing to picture Yami having ever watched that show. He sobered up quickly when he remembered that Yami never had a normal childhood. He probably didn't even know who 'Capitan Planet' was.

            The air in front of him suddenly started to waver and dance. Yugi's eyes opened wide in shock and he leaned in closer to try and figure out what it was. Suddenly Yami faded back into his full form. Yugi let out a gasp and fell backwards. While he was lying on his back he heard a new sound. 

            It was Yami, and he was laughing.

            "Sorry." Yami chuckled. "I guess I forgot to mention that last power. I can make myself invisible to the human eye."

            "So I noticed." Yugi retorted, though he continued to smile as he sat up. "I can see how that would helpful in escaping anywhere."

            "Yes." Yami nodded. He went to say something when his stomach let out a loud grumble. He glanced up at Yugi who wore a knowing a smirk. "It appears that I'm hungry."

            "I guess so." Yugi gave him a smile and stood, helping the taller boy to his feet. "Let's go see what we can conjure up in the kitchen. My Grandfather had to leave something good to eat before he left for work."

            Yugi led Yami into their small kitchen. But to Yugi's shock, there was no mess from where his grandfather had cooked that morning. Instead there was a small slip of paper on the table. Yugi picked it up and read it to himself.

            _Dear Yugi,_

_            I got a call last night asking me to leave the next morning on an expedition to Egypt. I tried to wake you to say goodbye this morning but your door was locked so I decided to just leave a note. I will call you as soon as I get in to my hotel to let you know that I am safe. I hope you are the same and please be careful. _

_            Love,_

_            Your Grandpa_

            Yugi sighed. That little bit of life he had to live for was always leaving him. But he knew that it was his Grandfather's job and with out it they would be living on the street. And then Yugi knew he might get worse then bullying. 

            Yami noticed this sadness, and even though he didn't really know Yugi all that well, he still felt for him. He took the note from Yugi and read it silently to himself. His brow furrowed in confusion. How could something like this make him sad? It was just writing from someone named 'Grandpa' that said he was in Egypt. What was so heartbreaking about that?

            "Who's this 'Grandpa' that writes you this letter and why does he make you sad?" Yami asked.

            Yugi picked up on his confusion and realized that Yami had no idea what a grandfather was. The boy had never had a family, only men in white coats administering tests. Yugi jumped when he felt Yami tap his shoulder. He looked up and was met by the same confused eyes. 

            "What are 'tests'?" His voice seemed almost, nervous. "And what's a f-family?"

            Yugi blinked, wondering if he had said those thoughts aloud before remembering that Yami could read minds. He had probably sensed Yugi's worry and decided to step into his mind and see what was wrong. Yugi led him over to a table and forced him to sit. Then he turned and began rummaging through the cabinets for food.

            "You don't have to worry about what tests are," Yugi threw a box of pancake mix over his shoulder. "You'll never have to deal with those again. And family are the people you live with. The ones that take care of you and love you. You had a mother once Yami, that's how you're here. Do you remember her?"

            Yami stared off into to nothingness as he dug through his memory and tried to pull out a picture of his mother. All he could manage was her soft voice whispering into his infant ear.

            _'I won't lose you.'_ She hummed. _'Not like the others. You'll succeed where they all failed.'_

            Yami slowly drifted back to reality. He glanced at Yugi who had proceeded to make pancake batter. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

            "I remember her vaguely." He finally answered Yugi's question. "But she lost me to Master, just like all the others. I can't remember what she looked like, but I know that she did love me. She must have fought for me before Master took me."

            "I'm sure she did." Yugi smiled, turning to a skillet and pouring some of the batter in forming small circles. "Well she would be your family. A grandfather would be her father. I live with my Grandpa because I lost my parents very long ago. They were killed. So Grandpa took me in. He's nice; when he gets back you can meet him. He'll probably even let you stay!"

            Yami grinned, but it soon faded when Yugi placed a plate in front of him that had large soft looking circles on it. He poked at them and pulled back when he realized they were hot.

            "What are these?" He asked Yugi, a brow raised in confusion. "Are they food?"

            "They're pancakes!" Yugi laughed. He grabbed Yami's plate and began cutting up the pancakes. He then poured a sticky liquid over them. "And that's syrup. Now take a bite, try them!"

            Yami hesitantly put a piece of the pancake in his mouth. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he dug into his meal. Yugi could only sit back and watch as Yami devoured the first breakfast he had ever had in eighteen years.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Sorry about the wait in getting this one out, it turned out to be much longer then expected. Yami's got powers?! And they're not shadow powers. So what does that say about Bakura? And is Bakura really going to help The Master get his prized pet back? How do I come up with these things?!

**Mysterious Voice: With my help!**

**Moons: Who's there?! What are you doing in my fan fic?!**

**Voice: Helping you write it you dolt! I'm Aurora, your muse!!**

***Girl steps out of the shadows with black hair, bright hazel eyes, black leather pants, and a black muscle-t with the Aerosmith logo in white on the front. Large black wings protrude from her back***

**Moons: You're my muse? What's with all the black?**

**Aurora: Ummm…check out your track record…*glances at book collection*…All Stephen King…*glances at previous short stories written*…all horror or thriller or suspense or angst related. And look here! *holds up an award* An award winner about fear being a deadly monster. Come on!! With these stories, you didn't expect your muse to be flapping around on white wings with a gold halo did you? Those muses are saved for romance…and you my friend, are not allowed to even let your mind wander to that department. They're afraid of you.**

**Moons: Guess that makes sense. So your like my yami?**

**Aurora: *shrugs * I guess you could say that. I am just a darker version of you…even though you do have black hair and wear black clothes…anyway…get on with your stories, I'm getting bored!!**

**Moons: All right! All right!! I'm going to got start the next chapter of _My Immortal_. Heh…now that I have an immortal.**

**Aurora: -_-;;; why do I get stuck with the insane hikari? Please review so I can get her to work!!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Moons: Here we go…chapter four. I'm sorry about the wait, it took me a lot longer to finish chapter eight of _My Immortal_. I was out looking for Aurora's muse so she would stop moaning.…**

**Aurora: Right! o.O …wait a minute…YOU LIE!! But I can forgive you if you brought me my muse.**

**Moons: You're lucky…hold out your hands and close your eyes.**

**Aurora: YES!!!…*does as told***

**Moons: You are lucky, this was their last copy.**

**Aurora: Copy?!..*Opens eyes to see a CD sitting her hands* HEY!!! THIS ISN'T STEVEN TYLER!!!**

**Moons: Sure it is. Read the case…Aerosmith…that's Steven Tyler is it not?**

**Aurora: Damn you tricky little…read her chapter cause it will be her last.**

**Moons. O.O…eep…**

Unbroken 

****

**CHAPTER FOUR**

****

Yami looked about the huge building. People ran here and there, each one seeming to be in too much of a hurry to realize how close they came to bumping into the amazed teen. Insticntivly, he took a step behind Yugi.

"What did you say this place was called?" He asked in a tiny voice.

Yugi had to grin at the older boys wonder. Yami was so inexperienced at life. It was almost as if he had been locked away for ages, never seeing the real world. A bed thrilled him, a TV frightened him, and now this place awed him. 

"It's a mall." Yugi finally answered him. "It's a place where there are a bunch of stores. If you come here you can get everything you need in one shot. And we're here to buy you some clothes. You can't spend your life in those rags."

Yami looked down at his clothing and noticed the various stains and rips. He didn't understand what was wrong with his appearance. He had always been treated best, Master's orders. But when he took a look at Yugi's clothes, he got somewhat of an understanding. Yugi was wearing pristine clothing. There wasn't a rip in them or stain visible on them. His clothes made Yami look like a bum. He was snapped out of his observation by Yugi tugging on his arm.

"Let's go Yami." The smaller boy gave him a gentle smile. "Let's do this fast and get you back home. I can tell you're uncomfortable."

Yami gave a quick nod and followed Yugi into the pulsing mass of people. Yami tried to keep up with the small boy, but he was able to manipulate his way through a crowd easier then Yami seemed to be. People bumped into him and barked gruff comments of 'move it' or 'get out of my way.' Yami could only nod and mutter his apology. Finally Yugi pulled him into one of the stores and the moving crowd lessoned to a mingling few.

"We can find you something nice in here." Yugi didn't seem at all flustered by the mob they just had to swim through. 

He guided Yami over to a rack that contained a couple dozen pairs of jeans. He began flipping through them and occasionally asking Yami which pairs he liked. Yami seemed to point out every pair of black or dark jeans they came across. Suddenly Yugi stopped his searching and glanced at Yami with a questioning eye. 

"What size are you?" He asked.

Yami blinked and just stood there for a second. Finally he decided to answer.

"Size?" Yami took another second to think. "5'8"?"

"No Yami that's your height." Yugi groaned, rolling his eyes. "Your size. You know, your pants size?"

Yami could only stare blankly at Yugi. He had no idea what he was talking about. He never had picked out his own clothes. They were always supplied for him. 

"I-I don't know." He stuttered, somehow distraught by the fact that he didn't know. 

Yugi offered him a comforting smile and grabbed his hand. He gently led him towards the back of the store and pointed at a row of doors. Yami looked from the doors to Yugi with the questions written on his face.

"Go into one of those rooms and take your pants off." Yugi didn't seem to have any qualms about saying this. "Inside your pants should be a number. Read it off to me and I'll bring you some clothes to try on."

Yami nodded and walked into the small room. When the door shut, he felt a twinge of panic needle through his chest. He hated small places. He was always thrown into a small room after his lessons and left there. That treatment had caused him to develop a small case of claustrophobia. He fought back the rising fear and stripped himself of his pants. Just like Yugi had said there was a number printed on a tag that was sewn into his pants. Too embarrassed to call out to Yugi, Yami opted for a more private conversation.

_'Does a **7** sound right to you?'_ He asked, hoping it was the number Yugi wanted.

"Damn!" He heard Yugi's quick shout and let a smile grace his lips. "Yami you can't do that with out warning me. It would really suck to die of a heart attack at 15!"

_'Sorry Yugi.' _Yami's apology was heartfelt. _'But if it makes you feel better you can do it to me. If you want to talk mentally to me you can. I'll automatically pick up at your thoughts aimed at me with out having to think about it.'_

_'R-really?'_ Yugi's mental voice had the same child like innocence that his physical voice had. It caused a warm feeling to wash over Yami's body.

_'Yes, really.'_ Yami smiled when he could feel Yugi's mental joy. _'Now let's get on with this shopping. I really don't like enclosed spaces so I want to spend as little time in this room as possible.'_

Yugi decided not to question Yami's fear and took off, grabbing pants that were the right size and shirts he thought were right. When he got back to the dressing room he slid the clothes under the door.

"Here you go Yami." He waited until the older boy had grabbed the mass amounts of clothes before straightening up. "Keep what ever you like that fits."

Yami went about trying on the clothes. He was amazed by the choices that Yugi had given him. He never had choices on his wardrobe; he was just supplied with one. He never had to decide between dark jeans and light jeans, a red shirt or a yellow shirt. It had always been dark jeans and black shirts. Yami was almost afraid to shy away from what was normal for him. He was trying on a pair of unusual pants–they were black and made of a rough, shiny material—when painful thoughts barraged his mind.  

'Look it's the runt. Wonder what he's up to. Clothes shopping with someone? Must be that other loser, the British-sounding one. No matter, we can take them both out together. Saves us having to run around and try and find them later.'

_'Boss really wants to break that shrimp. No matter, it will be punching practice for me. My boxing coach will really be impressed by my improvements.'_

_'Yes, we finally get to start the ass-kicking!'_

Yami gasped at the painful thoughts and clutched at his head. He usually didn't hear random people's thoughts unless they were directed at him. But ones like these thoughts, ones of pure evil, always hurt. It was like someone was poking at his brain with a hot fire iron. He placed a hand on the wall, trying to stay on his feet. It hurt so badly.

"Yami?" Yugi's voice came out question. "Are you okay? I thought I heard yo-"

Yugi was cut off when he squeaked in terror. Yami tried to fight the pain but it refused to let go of his mind. He collapsed onto the tiny bench in the dressing room and gripped his head tightly between both palms. The walls seemed to be closing in on him and his breath came in short gasps. He was barely able to hear the conversation going on outside his tiny prison. 

"Hello runt." It was the first voice he heard in his head that now was hissing outside the door. "Funny we should run into you here. Now we don't have to search for you to give you a beating."

Yugi whimpered and the sound seemed to fight off enough of Yami's pain to allow him to stand and stagger towards the door. He pulled it open and saw three rather large looking boys surrounding Yugi. One had a hold of the front of Yugi's shirt. Yugi seemed absolutely terrified. But Yami wasn't paying attention. He only wanted the pain to stop.

The three thugs looked up in time to see an older boy dressed in leather stumble out of the dressing room. It wasn't the British reject like they were thinking, not even close. The boy that stood in front of them had to be a relative of Yugi's. They looked identical. The only difference was the fierceness in the elder's eyes. There was almost a hazy sense of pure anger. Something about the boy's eyes stopped them all dead in their bullying tracks. 

"L-leave Yugi alone." His voice was almost a hiss as he spoke to them through clenched teeth. "You mustn't hurt someone who hasn't done a thing to you. And if you hurt him, I have the right to hurt you."

Yugi saw something both amazing and terrifying begin to happen. Little bolts of electricity began to crackle between the fingers of Yami's hands. Yugi could tell what Yami was thinking. Or wasn't. He seemed to be staring at the thugs through some kind of fog. It was like he wasn't thinking about anything but stopping these random people from hurt a random person he had meet. Granted Yugi was a little more then a 'random person' but modesty was a quality he had a full grasp on. He didn't see himself as being a savior like Yami did, he only saw himself as being helpful. That's when an idea struck him.

_'Yami don't hurt them.'_ Yugi knew that in any other situation he would have loved to see someone shake up his tormentors the way Yami was. But Yami was about to make a mistake and use his powers. 

Yugi saw Yami flinch as though his thought had hurt him. That's when Yugi understood. Yami must have his form of what they called a headache. Maybe too much mental communication fried out his brain and caused him pain. Or maybe he had heard something else…but would hearing something mentally hurt him?

At that moment Yami turned pained eyes on him. Yugi could see all the overlapping emotions. He looked near passing out. When he turned his head, the bullies took their chance to bolt. Yugi had to admit, Yami _had_ looked pretty intimidating when he burst out of that dressing room in leather. But now Yugi could see him trembling. Something was defiantly wrong.

"Y-Yugi." Yami murmured in a soft voice. "It-it hurts so bad."

With that final thought, Yami fell foreword onto his knees. Yugi let out a cry of surprise and panic and caught Yami's upper body to keep him from falling onto his face. He looked frantically around for some help and was distressed when he saw that none of the other customers were paying attention to them. But one salesclerk came bustling over, her large frame jiggling as she ran.

"Oh dear," Her voice, even though worried, seemed somehow joyful. "Is that young man all right? Get too hot in those leather pants?"

The woman broke out into high pitch gales of laughter that were only broken up by loud, wheezing snorts. Yugi flinched and reflexively drew back. While he was glad to finally get help, the mountain of a woman looming over him wasn't his idea of the best help. Cracking jokes would do Yami no good. 

"No." He answered, wincing when the woman let out another piggish snort of laughter. "I don't think he's feeling well. We shouldn't have come shopping, really, but he…he…he lost all his clothes on our vacation and had nothing to wear when we got back!"

Yugi was amazed at how quickly he had thought up that lie. He was never a good liar. Or so he thought. Whenever he told the bullies he didn't have money or any valuables, they always knew he was lying and beat him up worse. But the woman believed, thankfully, and clucked her tongue against her browning teeth.

"Shame." She made an 'hmphing' noise and crossed her behemoth arms across her chest. "To waste a perfectly good shopping day. And to think I would get a good credit for the amount of clothes you were about to buy."

"No, no!" Yugi quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out one of the credit cards that his grandfather left him for when he had to go away. This would be more then his grandfather expected him to spend, but he could always pay him back later. Yugi thrust the card into the woman's pudgy hands and pointed at the dressing room that Yami had vacated.

"We'll take everything that's in there." Yugi noticed that Yami wasn't wearing the clothes he had found him in and decided it would be easier to buy that outfit then try and change the unconscious teen. "And what he's wearing."

The woman's face brightened and she gave Yugi a disgusting grin. She quickly rounded up all the clothes in the dressing room and not so gently ripped the tags of the clothes Yami had on.

"I'll go ring this up for you and bring it back." She seemed too joyful now. "And I'll throw his original outfit in the bag. Free of charge!"

 She laughed that horrid laughter and caused her whole body to shake. _Like a bull full of jelly_, Yugi thought reciting what he knew of the Santa myths. When the old man laughed his body shook like a bowl of jelly. He never understood it until that woman had demonstrated it for him. Shuddering, Yugi gently set Yami down and leaned his back up against a wall.

"Yami?" He murmured gently. "Yami. Come on buddy, wake up. Come back to me. I can't get you home by myself."

"Maybe I can help."

Yugi broke out into a grin when he heard that familiar British accent. He looked up to see the white haired boy standing over him. His gentle brown eyes were filled with a confused worry. 

"Ryou!" Yugi sighed in relief. "Ryou, you can help me get him home?"

Ryou gave the smaller boy a quick smile and nodded. It was actually a silly question for him to be asking. Of course Ryou would help. The two of them got bullied together all the time. They were each other's only friends. 

"Sure I can help." Ryou gave Yami a once over. "As long as you promise to tell me who _he_ is once we get there."

"I promise!" Yugi shook his head vehemently. 

Ryou bent down and wrapped one of Yami's arms around his shoulder and helped him into a standing position. Yami sagged all his weight against the boy's body. Ryou stumbled, a bit surprised by Yami's complete lack of reality.

"Is he okay?" He asked Yugi, honestly worried for the perfect stranger. A perfect stranger whom just happened to look just like his best friend.

"I honestly don't know." Yugi sighed. "He sounded in pain and then he just keeled over. It looked almost like he had a terrible headache."

Suddenly Yami groaned and rolled his head to the side. Both boys turned the attention to him. He began to murmur so quietly that not even Ryou could hear him. His eyes never opened but his volume increased. Soon they could hear perfectly what he was mumbling. And it caused Yugi to panic.

"Master…Master…I'm sorry." Yami gasped. "I didn't mean it…didn't mean it. Code name: Pharaoh…Pharaoh. The key…I'm the key. I must behave…behave. It all depends…depends…depends on-"

Suddenly the woman burst back into the picture and thrust three bags into Yugi's hands and then his credit card. Yugi fumbled with bags as he stuck the piece of plastic back into his pocket. Giving the woman a smile and quick thanks, he pushed Ryou and Yami out of the store.

"I'm guessing you don't like their friendly staff." Ryou joked, noting Yugi's discomfort around the woman.

Yugi shot him a glare. He then turned softer eyes on Yami. The boy seemed to be coming around, but was still out of it.

"Shut up Ryou." Yugi joked, then turned serious. "But let's get him home."

Ryou nodded as they exited the mall. But something was eating away at Yugi. It was what Yami had said. He had heard about The Master already, and he knew of Yami's code name and the lessons he had received from wherever he ran from. But he knew nothing of Yami being 'the key.' It had Yugi puzzled. He would have to wait until Yami woke up to question him. Until then he was just content to help Ryou get him home.

**Moons: TA DAA!!! Another wonderful chapter done for you wonderful readers and reviewers. Yeah! Ryou's in the story!! I love that guy. He's second only to Yami and Yugi. n.n**

**Aurora: Wouldn't that make him third?**

**Moons: Hush and listen to your muse so you can be my muse for the next chapter of _My Immortal_.**

**Aurora:…*grumbles*…fine, I was going to anyway…*Puts on headphones and starts listening to Aerosmith _Nine Lives_***

**Moons: ANYWAY…the next chapter will dip more into what arose in this chapter and bring us back to a lovely character that has been absent for two chapters. Can you guess who? I bet you can't!**

**Aurora: BAKURA!!!!**

**Moons: Damn you…but beside my rude muse…please read and review!!!**


	5. Chapter Five

Unbroken 

****

**CHAPTER FIVE**

****

            The van rounded the corner with deliberate slowness. It didn't seem like it should be anything out of the ordinary. The finish was a normal glossy black and there were no satellite dishes protruding from the sides. The thing that was out of place about it was the fact that all the windows were tinted the darkest black, including the windshield. 

In the back seat, Bakura sat with his knees drawn to his chest. He stared at the seat in front of him as though the fabric was the most entertaining thing he had ever seen. On each side of him sat one of The Master's goons and in the front seats were three of the doctors. One of the doctors turned around and Bakura flinched under his gaze.

"Oh come now Tomb Raider," The doctor scowled. "Am I really that scary? I only want to know if you can sense the Pharaoh yet? He is _very_ important to us and we must make sure that you don't neglect to tell us of any readings you feel."

Bakura still refused to raise his eyes. Part of him, a deep down part, wanted him to just break down and cry. It beat on the walls that he had built up around it, screaming to just give in. But he hadn't cried in years and he wasn't going to start blubbering again. He had seen Yami cry on a few occasions, and it just wasn't something he wanted anyone else to see him doing. So instead, he gritted his jaw and muttered a 'no.'

"Oh," The doctor shrugged and reached under his seat to pull out the small automatic pistol. "That's too bad. He better not try to stop us. I'd hate to see if these new bullets really do pack the punch they are said to."

This time, Bakura couldn't help him reaction. His eyes went wide and he tried to jerk forward in the seat. But one of the goons stretched out an arm a pinned him against the seat. Bakura struggled and finally resorted to yelling.

"You can't shot him!" He screamed, trying to kick out but only succeeded in thumping his foot against the back of the doctor's seat. "If he's so important to you why would you want him dead? I won't help you assholes if you're going to _fucking_ kill him!"

"Shut up!" The doctor barked. "I'll do whatever I want. And besides, this bullet won't kill him. It's not designed to do that."

Bakura calmed down a bit and the goon gently removed his restraining arm. 

"W-what's it do then?" He asked the doctor a bit timidly. 

The doctor smiled and gave the gun a loving stroke before putting it away. Bakura realized, with a jolt of horror, that the doctor wasn't going to tell him what it did. He growled and tried to lunge forward, but the goon was quicker. With a large arm he knocked Bakura back against the seat. His head snapped back, connecting with the window. Stars burst in his vision and were quickly followed by the darkness. Bakura only had time to send out one mental message.

'Yami, please keep hiding…' 

And in a real bed, a few blocks away, the Pharaoh stirred slightly.

 **Moons: I know, short. But it was meant to be. Please read and let me know what you think and I'll make the next chapter longer…I promise!!!**


	6. Chapter Six

Moons: Okay…I'm very sorry for no update but I have a minor problem. NO COMPUTER!!

**Aurora****: No, you have a computer. Just no monitor.**

**Moons: That doesn't count!! Yes my computer's monitor broke, some I'm stuck with out a computer. So how am  I typing this? My school's computer. And then a friend posts them for me. And because of this new devolpment my updates will be slower until I get that fixed.**

**Aurora: Yeah, but didn't your mother promise you that it would be fixed within the next week?**

**Moons: Yeah, which is kinda weird cuz she hasn't even ordered a new monitor and they usually take two weeks to be delievered. Oh well, we'll see what tricks she has up her sleeves. Until then I'm going to update this story here at school.**

**Aurora****: Yeah and review or her Grandma will kill her for wasting her computer on a good for nothing chapter. **

**Moons: Hey! Hush you and get…musing…**

**Aurora****: v.v eventually you will be found help. Until then, just type.**

Unbroken 

****

**CHAPTER SIX**

****

            Yugi practically jumped out of his skin when Yami stirred in the bed. After what seemed like eons of no sound from either his fugitive or his friend, Ryou, Yugi had settled into the silence. Yami's moan had startled him. Even Ryou jumped.

            "I guess he's waking up." Ryou's soft British accent brought a smile to Yugi's face. 

            "Let's hope so." Yugi looked once more at his new mysterious friend. "He had a lot to explain to me."

            Yami shifted once more under the blankets. His face scrunched up and he raised an arm as if reaching out for something that was just out of his grasp. He clenched and unclenched his fist in a futile try to grab whatever he was reaching for. Tears began to pour down his cheeks as he chocked on a sob.

            "Bakura!" He cried out in his sleep.

            He jerked awake and flew up in bed. Sweat mixed with tears and ran down his face in salty rivers. For a moment he forgot where he was and the sense of discombobulation was maddening. He whirled around in the bed trying to transfix on something familiar and couldn't do it. But it was a soft voice that finally eased his panic and brought his memories back.

            "Yami!" Yugi was now sitting beside him on the bed. "Yami, snap out of it. It's me, Yami! Snap out of it man."

            Yami's entire body relaxed and he slackened into Yugi's grasp. He had been dreaming that his friend Bakura had fallen victim to one of The Master's sick and twisted games. The idea that that could happen had driven him to near insanity.  He pulled away from Yugi and gave him a soft smile.

            "I'm okay now." He whispered. "Thank you Yugi. But how did we get back from the…mall?"

            "My friend carried you back." Yugi motioned over his shoulder with a quick jerk of his thumb.

            Yami looked over Yugi's shoulder and felt his heart rise into his throat. Standing behind Yugi was an all too familiar white haired teen. He gave Yami a curious glance with his chocolate brown eyes before holding up a hand and giving a quick wave. Tears filled Yami's eyes as he leapt out of bed and hurled himself at the other teen.

            "Bakura!" He cried, latching his arms tightly around the other's chest. "You got out! You got out!"

            Ryou raised his brows in confusion and cast Yugi a gaze that begged for help. Yugi approached the couple and tried prying Yami's arms off Ryou's chest, but the harder he tried the tighter Yami's grip became. Finally he just gave up and resorted to talking. 

            "Yami, you have to let go of Ryou." Yugi's voice was soft, but crushing. "He can't breath if you hold him that tight."

            Yami quickly released Ryou and took a stumbling step backwards. Ryou, not Bakura. But the boy in front of him looked so much like his friend. How it could it possibly not be him? Then again, Yugi did look extraordinarily like himself. The only difference was the eyes. Yami turned back to Ryou and peered hard at his eyes. Ryou grew uncomfortable and shifted from foot to foot. 

            "Um, Yugi." Ryou's accent was thicker when he was nervous. "What's he doing?"

            Yugi could only shrug as Yami's search ended in heartbreak. This 'Ryou's' eyes _were_ different then Bakura's. Bakura had sharp, fierce brown eyes that could run shivers down your spine. This boy's chocolate eyes were soft and comforting. There was no way he could be Bakura. He sighed as his shoulder's slumped forward in defeat. 

            "Not Bakura." He sighed. "He's still...there."

            Yami climbed on to the bed and curled up in a tight ball. He had been so sure that that dream had been a sign that his friend was close. He could almost sense his presence. Then again, maybe it was only because Yugi's friend looked so much like Bakura.  

            "Yami?" Yugi crawled onto the bed beside and began rubbing the tight muscles in Yami's shoulders, hoping to help him relax. "Yami, who is this 'Bakura'?"

            Yami's muscles tensed and he pulled away from Yugi. This movement startled him and he suddenly felt like someone had entered his head.

            '_Who is he?'_ Yami's voice was weak, yet demanding in his head.

            _'Who is who?'_ Yugi honestly had no idea who Yami was talking about. Ten seconds ago he had been murmuring something about someone named Bakura and now he was playing guessing games in his head.

            _'Your friend.'_ Yami spoke with more patience then he was feeling. The whole clone thing was beginning to irritate him. It was insane to find that a complete stranger could be the identical twin for yourself and your best friend. _'Who is your friend?'_

_            'Oh, that's Ryou.'_ Yugi glanced at Ryou who was standing on edge. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that Yugi's new friend had defiantly mistaken him for someone else. _'He's been my only friend for a while. When those bullies came earlier, and you passed out, he came in helped me bring you home.'_

            There was silence both mentally in physically for a few seconds while Yami digested this new information. To him, this was all happening way to fast. He had just escaped his prison of eighteen years and was already in a house with someone who cared a great deal about him. He was finally learning what it was truly like to be unbroken. 

            _'Yami.'_ Yugi's voice startled Yami out of his thoughts. _'Who's Bakura?'_

            Yami went stiff and turned his gaze on Ryou. Ryou flinched noticeably and took a quiet step back. He was expecting Yami to hurl himself at him once more. Instead he sighed and sagged back against the pillows.

            "I'm sorry Ryou." Yami's voice was tiny. "But you look just like my old friend Bakura. The friend that I left behind.  Some friend I am. I left him there. _I left him there!_"

            Yami burst into tears startling Yugi and Ryou into stunned silence. Finally Yugi leapt to his side and began rubbing his back. His back heaved with the force of his sobs. To see someone who appeared as fierce as Yami did burst into tears was an unnerving thing. 

            "Calm down." Yugi tried to be soothing, but it seemed to have no effect. The sobs still shook him.

            Ryou stood in the same place staring at the sight with large eyes. So there was someone out there who looked as much like him as Yugi did this stranger. And the topic seemed to be tender in Yami's heart. Finally breaking out of his trance, Ryou stumbled over to the bed and sat behind the twins.

            "I'm sorry if I upset you Yami." He spoke, his British accent coming through strong. "I know nothing of this boy Bakura, but I'm willing to help you find him if he's lost."

            Yami's crying stopped with a quickness that was as shocking as their speedy start. He turned his crimson gaze on Ryou. Ryou shifted in his seat becoming incrediably uncomfortable.

            "Find…him?" Yami spoke to no one in general. "We can find him…set him free…"

            Yami jumped off the bed, knocking Yugi over backwards. Yugi let out a squeak of shock as he landed with an 'umph' on the floor. He scrambled to his feet and glared at Yami.

            "What's up with you?" He grumbled, rubbing his back.

            "We can find Bakura!" Yami cried, whirling around and facing Yugi with earnest in his wide eyes. "I can contact him like I talk to you. I have a strong mental radar and can pick up on him if he's within five miles!"

            Yugi grinned. So his new friend Yami was going to get his wish. He patted his arm as his grin spread.

            "Good idea!" Yugi praised. 

            "Um, I believe an explanation is in order." Both spiky haired boys turned to Ryou. He had his arms crossed over his chest and seemed to be trying to act intimidating. But the way his brow was knit together gave off his confusion and ruined his attempted stance.

            "Um Ryou," Yugi walked over to his friend. "I'll bring you in the other room and explain this whole thing to you. Yami, you go to it."

            Yami gave Yugi a heartfelt grin as he lead the other confused teen out the door. Turning to the window, Yami opened it up and sat on the ledge. He saw the city he so longed to be a part of stretched out in front of him. Out of everyone that could have happened upon him, he was sure glad that Yugi had been the one to find him. Even though he had only been there a day, he felt bonded to the small teen. It was as though they had known each other their entire lives.

            He looked out and saw black van pull off their street. A sense of foreboding ran down his spine, sending a shiver flowing its path. He needed to contact Bakura soon. Closing his eyes, Yami sent all his mental energy out in one terrific shout.

            _'BAKURA!!!'_

~*~

            Bakura nearly flew out of his chair when Yami's voice burst into his head. A tiny cry escaped his lips. Mental communication was never painful like this. It must mean that Yami was close. To close to be using the volume that he was. Suddenly he remembered the doctors that were closely watching him and tried to hide his discomfort.

            "Too late Tomb Raider." The doctor in front of him growled. "He's made contact with you first. That's excellent. Find out where the Pharaoh is."

            Bakura growled and closed his eyes, preparing to focus on talking to Yami. He let his mind reach out. He wasn't as strong as Yami was with his powers, but at the magnitude that Yami had used to contact him, he was pretty sure his friend was in range.

            _'Yami?'_ He was questioning at first, not sure that Yami would actually hear him. _'Yami, are you really there?'_

            _'Bakura!'_ This time Yami was much quieter and much less painful. _'It really is you! I was so worried, I had this really bad nightmare and woke up to find this kid that looked just like you. I had to try and contact you. Are you okay?'_

Bakura had to fight back a smile. By the sounds of it Yami was fine. And this boy that looked like him had him intrigued. But another part of him was worried beyond belief for Yami. Before he could answer back, the goon sitting to his right grabbed the collar of his shirt and gave him a quick jerk. 

            "Find out where the Pharaoh is now." He growled, "Or I kill him and then you."

            Bakura sneered at the man before closing his eyes and reaching back out to Yami.         _'Nice to hear from you too.'_ He tried to sound pleasant. _'But where are you Yami? Are you safe? Did you find a good hide out?'_

            Bakura was almost positive he could hear Yami's confusion through their link. He fought back another smile as he pictured his friend cocking his head to the side and scratching it in a most ape-like manner. 

            _'I'm fine.'_ Yami finally answered. _'A boy name Yugi found me. He looks as much like me as Ryou does you. He's letting me stay at the Game Shop where he lives. I get to sleep in real bed Bakura, a real bed!'_

            Bakura sighed and glanced up into the expectant face of one of the doctors. Tears built up in his eyes as he felt his heart breaking. He no longer cared if these monsters saw him crying. He was about to end everything for his only friend. But if he didn't tell where Yami was, they'd eventually find him and kill him. At least this way, Yami would still have a life to live. But the question remained, would a life of being broken better or worse then death?

            "He's at the Game Shop." Bakura's voice was weak. "He's being watched by two boys. He says that the two boys look just like me and him, so don't be too hasty with your damn guns."

            The doctor gave him what must have been a lame attempt at a smile. It only made him look like he was snarling. He reached under his seat and pulled out the box that held the guns. Pulling one out, he aimed it Bakura's head.

            "Maybe I should get in some target practice then." He laughed, and pulled back the gun's hammer.

            All the color left Bakura's face and he felt his stomach drop to his feet. He tried to squirm but the goons on his sides held him firmly in place. All he could do was stare into the barrel of a loaded gun.

            "Driver, turn around and head back for the Game Shop." The doctor ordered. He turned his gaze back to Bakura and gave him an evil grin. "We have a package to pick up."

**Moons: Oh no! They found Yami!! What's he to do?!**

**Aurora: Put his head between his knees and kiss his ass goodbye?**

**Moons: x.x I guess that works. Anyway...don't worry, this story isn't close to over yet (I think) and Marik is coming soon (again, I think) I haven't forgotten my promise to have him in the story. I haven't been able to check out any reviews because I have no computer, like mentioned before, but I'm hoping problem is solved soon!!**

**Aurora: So read and review it any way!**

**Moons: *smacks Aurora* Ignore her. PLEASE read and review...see Aurora, PLEASE.**

**Aurora: *rubbing head* Pretty soon you're going to be saying PLEASE save me!!!**

**Moons: eep... **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Moons: I'm going to make this author's note a quick one because it's getting late and I really want to finish this chapter tonight because I have I really great idea and I'm afraid that I  will forget most of it in my sleep. And that's something I just can't do.**

**Aurora****: Yes, pity.**

**Moons: Hush…you can't talk, I'm making this quick. Any way, quick recap for of those who didn't get the last chapter. Bakura has lead the scientists to Yami. So now we are going to see what happens. **

**Aurora****: So get it on with it and end this 'short' AN.**

**Moons: Shut up!! I'm trying to get chapter seven done!!**

**Aurora****: *rolls eyes* she is my human…just read this so she shuts up.**

**Unbroken**

****

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

****

Ryou sat back on the couch and stared at nothing. His brown eyes were open wide and his mind was cluttered with thoughts that he would have normally thought impossible. But the proof they weren't was sitting upstairs trying to _mentally_ contact someone that was supposedly a dead ringer for him. It was all way too much.

"Ryou?" Yugi's voice was soft and filled with worry. "Ryou, are you okay?" 

Ryou smiled at his small friend. Well, the closest he could get to a smile at the moment. He nodded before starting to speak slowly.

"I'm fine, just trying to sort this all out." He looked up at the ceiling. "So he has powers, like a super hero?"

"Yeah," Yugi perched himself on the couch. "Except I look at him more like an X-Man. He said he can even shape shift. How cool is that!"

Ryou had to smile at Yugi's enthusiasm. This whole thing didn't seem to phase him. The fact that he could be in serious trouble if Yami's previous keepers decided to come after them. If they could keep something as powerful as Yami locked away for eighteen years, lord only knew what they could do to an average fifteen year old.

"Pretty cool Yugi." He answered with forced excitement. He didn't want to see Yugi get hurt. He cared about him too much. He just had such a bad feeling about all of what was about to happen.

To confirm his thoughts, Yami let out a terrified scream from upstairs. Yugi leapt off the couch, fear pulsing through his veins, and rushed out of the room. Ryou frowned and ran after Yugi, following him up the stairs to the bedroom. Yugi threw the door open to spot Yami on the other side of the room, curled up into a corner.

"Yami!" He cried. "Yami, what's wrong?"

Yami whimpered and curled tighter into himself. His eyes were wide with fright. Tears made salty paths down his cheeks. He hardly acknowledged Yugi or Ryou's presence.

"He helped them." Yami's voice was mechanical. "He lead them straight to me. I-I thought he was my friend."

Fresh tears poured down Yami's face as he pulled his knees tight against his chest. Ryou didn't like the sound of that. Did Yami mean Bakura, another powered up teen, was helping their enemy find him? He suddenly heard a car door slam outside and what sounded like a van door slide open.

"This is the place." A voice spoke outside. Ryou shivered. He could just tell the owner of that voice was evil. "That Tomb Raider better not have been lying if he knows what good for him."

"I'm not!" Another voice screamed. This one sounded as though it were in anguish. "But you have to keep your end of this shitty deal. You can't hurt Yami! He has to be kept safe. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I let you assholes hurt him!"

"Don't worry," The first voice spoke. "The Pharaoh's in no danger. Master just wants him back. I guess we could be considered his welcome home committee."

Yami let out a tiny cry of terror and latched himself onto Yugi. Yugi looked up at Ryou with the same fear in his eyes. There was something surreal about this whole situation. It was the kind of thing that happened in the movies, not in a game shop in Domino City. 

"They're here for him." Yugi spoke in quick hushed whispers. "We have to get him out of here. We'll sneak him out the back door and use the alleys to lose them if they try to follow."

Ryou was amazed that Yugi would think up an escape plan so quickly, but nodded anyway. He didn't understand why Yugi was so attached to Yami that he would risk his life. They had only known each other for a day. But he wasn't about to let his friend down. He bent down and helped the shocked Yami to his feet.

"Let's go then." Ryou demanded. "Before they break in. We need to get Yami to a safe place."

Yugi gave Ryou grateful smile before they hustled out of the room. Yami let out quiet moan. The sound was heartbreaking. It was the sound of someone who was about to give up. But he wouldn't, couldn't. No matter what it looked like his friend couldn't be helping The Master get him back. There had to be some sort of catch or hidden flaw that he hadn't noticed. But there was no time to think about that. Yami came back into himself to realize that Ryou was supporting them as they ran down the stairs and towards the back door. He forced his feet to work and was able to take his weight off Ryou.

"Welcome back." Ryou smiled but kept running. "You had us worried there."

Yami felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't meant to worry his new friend, Yugi, but a part of him had just lost it back there. The very thought of Bakura turning against him was almost too much to handle. But there wasn't any time to think about that at the moment.

"I'm sorry." He huffed as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "But there's no time to talk. Just follow Yugi."

As Yugi threw open the back door, the front door bust in. Two men in white lab coats stood there. Behind them were two men in black suits holding a boy that was duplicate of Ryou. The only noticeable difference was the eyes on this boy were sharper. Ryou gasped and came to a stop. He couldn't pull his eyes away from his twin. He was in trouble just like Yami. Now Ryou understood Yugi's insatiable urge to help someone he had known for a day. He had only laid eyes on his look a like and he was already willing to risk a lot to help him.

"Ryou!" Yami's voice snapped Ryou out of his stupor. "Let's go!"

"There!" One of the scientists shouted. "The Pharaoh!"

Yami let out a small cry when a bullet whizzed past his head. He momentarily lost balance and started to fall. They were shooting at him? They were going to kill him? He felt a pair of arms grab him and help him to his feet. Yami looked up to see Ryou smiling at him. 

"Guess it's my turn to help you." He chuckled, pulling Yami towards the back door and out into the alleyway. 

"They're getting away!" The scientist felt the urge to scream as he cradled his beloved pistol.

"I see that Alan." The other scientist growled. "But you have legs. You can chase that damn test project as well as I can!"

Alan glared at his partner and started to follow the three boys when his own captive began his yelling again.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" The Tomb Raider screamed. "You lied! You aren't keeping you're end of the deal!"

Alan turned to yell back at that annoying brat when he noticed a terrible sight. The Tomb Raider was beginning to disappear! When he was finally gone from sight, the goons that were holding his gasped and pulled their hands back.

"No you little punk!" Alan bellowed at the empty space where the Tomb Raider had just been standing. "You can't do this! We had a deal!"

_'Too bad.' The Tomb Raider's voice crept through his head. _'You aren't keeping up your end of that deal so why should I keep up mine? Hope to see you never.'__

With that final thought, the backdoor the other's had just escaped through slammed shut. Alan could only stare at it through a red haze of fury. He slowly turned to the goons and his partner. The three of them just stared back at him dumbly. He felt the sudden urge to kill them all but fought it by screaming.

"AFTER THEM!"

~*~

Yami dropped to his knees in the alleyway unable to remain standing any longer. His entire world had come crashing down around so suddenly that it was almost painful. There was no way that Bakura could be fighting on _their_ side. He just couldn't be, not after all the times the two had shared supporting each other through The Master's painful lessons. Bakura was the only reason that Yami hadn't been broken.

A sudden thought struck him. He had left Bakura all alone in that hated place. What if he had been broken without Yami's help to keep him strong? If that was the case, Bakura would have no qualms about helping The Master. But Bakura had promised the he wouldn't allow them to break him. So it had to be some kind of joke. He was hardly aware of the pair of hands that pulled at him. 

"Yami get up!" Ryou cried. "You can't give up now! Get up and run. Yugi's just a little ahead of us. I can hear him."

Yami allowed Ryou to jerk him to his feet. He took a few shaky steps before stopping completely. A shiver ran down his spine. He knew this feeling. It was the feeling of being watched.

"They're close." He murmured, calling on one of his powers to protect himself. "Please don't be afraid Ryou. You must trust that I am still here with you."

Ryou was about to ask what the hell Yami was talking about when his words were cut short. Yami was _fading. The teen's entire body was now almost see through. His crimson eyes were closed tight in concentration. In a final flash, Yami disappeared completely from sight._

"Y-Yami?" Ryou's voice was tiny. "Where'd you go buddy?"

_'I'm still right here Ryou.'_ Yami's voice rang through out his head causing him to jump with a shocked cry. After a few seconds of frantic thinking Ryou recalled Yugi explaining to him some of Yami's powers.

_"I had only turned around for a second and he was gone! He can make himself invisible. It's really cool."_

Ryou had managed to calm himself down when an unseen hand grabbed his own. A warmth spread through him and he realized that Yami was trying to sooth him.

_'Let's catch up with Yugi.'_ Yami spoke again. _'He must be worried.'_

Ryou nodded and allowed Yami to lead him that last bit of the way. He felt Yami let his hand go as they came across Yugi, who was crouched behind and dumpster. Upon seeing his friend and only him, fear raced through him.

"Where's Yami?" He cried, rushing out to Ryou. "Please tell me they didn't get him!"

_'I'm right here.'_ Yami's voice feel over Yugi's mind like a comferating blanket. _'I fear someone is watching us and it's safer for you if it appears to be only you and Ryou. If they_ find you, it will be assumed that I left you for a safer place.'__

Yugi let a smile pull at his lips as he turned his gaze to a stunned Ryou. He seemed to be staring at the blank space to which he assumed Yami was standing.

"See." Yugi spoke with a hint of amusement. "I told you it was really cool."

~@~

Bakura followed the trail of magic that Yami had left behind. So he was using his powers to save whoever he was staying with. He had to find his friend and explain what was going on. He had to tell Yami how badly The Master wanted him back and how careful he really had to be. This was no petty rescue attempt. _They_ weren't going to try and bring him back and then give up after a few failed attempts. _They_ were going to keep going until Yami was safely back at that dreaded prison of a home. 

He slowed down when he heard voices up ahead. There were two that he could pick out. As he rounded the last corner he saw three people standing there. One liked shockingly like Yami, except he was about a head shorter and had gentler, violet eyes. The other was a dead ringer for himself, but with softer eyes. And standing next to this pair was a transparent Yami. That meant he was using his power of invisibility. Only Bakura could see him then, and that was if he was invisible as well. He stepped away from the corner he was hiding around and cautiously approached the group.

"Yami?" His voice wavered and he cursed himself for it.

Yami's head jerked up at the new voice and he pushed both Yugi and Ryou behind him. They gasped at the feeling of being touched by someone they couldn't see. 

"Bakura?" Yami wanted to sound fierce but he couldn't. "Bakura, why? Why'd you help _them_? How could you? I thought we were friends." Bakura saw his eyes narrow in sorrow and fear. "_They didn't break you, did __they?"_

Bakura felt his heart break at feeling his only friend's hurt and suspicion. He never thought that Yami would react this way. After all, he had done this all with the fact that is he didn't they would kill Yami. And he couldn't live knowing that his normal stubbornness had gotten his friend killed.

"Yami," His voice was soft. "Yami I never meant to hurt you. I had to. If I didn't they said they would kill you. I couldn't let them do that. You're my only friend Yami. If I let them kill you I'd be alone with my guilt. But I ditched them. I've come to help you Yami. We're both free!"

Yami's eyes filled with tears as he took a step towards his old friend. Before they could reach each other a gun went off with a terrific bang. Yami cried out in surprise and pain as he dropped to his knees. His hand shot to his side, where the pain burned the worst. 

"Yami!" Bakura screamed dropping down beside his friend's shaking frame.

He forced Yami to straighten up so he could see the damage done. To his amazement there was no blood. Instead an odd green liquid stained Yami's shirt. Still, Yami clutched his side as though he had really been mortally wounded. 

Suddenly, and much to Bakura's horror, Yami's body started to visual centering where he gripped the tightest. Yami's eyes opened wide as he tried to fight for control over his power. But it was of no use. It was almost as if they had never been there in the first place.

"Bakura?" He gasped before pitching foreword into the arms of his friend. 

"Perfect shot!" Alan's voice echoed from somewhere in the alley. Even though unconscious, Yami whimpered in Bakura's arms. 

What the hell had he been shot with? He knew that Alan and the other scientist had guns, but Yami hadn't been shot by a gun. It was something different.

That's when the thought hit Bakura. It was what Alan had said while they drove around the streets of this small town. He had said that bullets in his gun were special and they wouldn't kill Yami. Bakura had just figured out what they did.

These bullets stripped you of your power.

**Moons: And there you have it folks! Chapter Seven!!**

**Aurora****: Bravo, you want a medal or a small monument?**

**Moons: How about you getting your ass kicked?**

**Aurora****: V.V is that the thanks I get for giving you these ideas?**

**Moons: No, that's the insult you get for being annoying!! Anyway…I have a question. Does anyone know where I could go and order some of the Japanese versions of Yu-gi-oh! (with subtitles of course. No matter how much I wish I could, I can't speak Japanese) I love those, but no place around me sells them. It's actually quite disappointing. And I've lost all faith in WB ever airing the ending of the ****Battle****City**** season. It's just hopeless. Please if you know…please let me know!!**

**Aurora****: No, don't fuel her fire!!**

**Moons: *hits ****Aurora** with lap top* he he****

**Aurora****: be kind…review…x.x**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Moons: Alright…next chapter!! And I'm sorry to all those who reviewed the last two chapters. For some reason ff.net erased all but two or three reviews. I don't know what the hell is up with it lately but it's been giving me troubles lately. Hopefully now it's all cleared up. **

**Aurora****: _You're_ hopeful.**

**Moons: -_- you know, for a muse you really are against my writing.**

**Aurora****: I'm not really. It's just worth seeing the look on your face. So please, go on…write…it really is amusing to me.**

**Moons: Again…be more muse like for once!**

**Aurora****: Fine, I'll try…oh Moons of Yami, please draw inspiration from my power of the Gods. I ask them to grant you with the powers of creativity!**

**Moons: -_-…never mind…go back to being yourself.**

**Aurora****: Thank you!! n.n **

**Unbroken**

****

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

****

            Bakura held Yami's sagging body up against himself. He had to get Yami out of here before Alan, the other scientist and those goons got him. Yami could never fall back into The Master's hand. He had something planned for Yami. Even though Bakura didn't know what it was, he knew that it couldn't be good.

            Yami groaned softly. He flinched, even though not awake, and let out a quiet whimper. Bakura growled as he heard Alan's footsteps approaching them quickly. They were trapped!

            "Quick! Over here!"

            Bakura turned quickly to the voice and saw a small boy that looked way too much like Yami. That must have been that kid Yugi that Yami had told him about. Standing behind him was another boy. Bakura's jaw dropped open. The other boy looked just like him. It was almost scary. Bakura suddenly remembered that Yami had mentioned a boy named Ryou that he had mistaken for Bakura. That kid had to be him. And if it was, they were here to help.

            "Please." Yugi spoke softly. "We have to hide you two."

            Bakura nodded and dragged Yami over to where the other two stood. Yugi pointed to a large dumpster. 

            "Climb in there." He ordered. "The last thing they'll do is look in a garbage dumpster for you two."

            Bakura gawked at the small boy but nodded. He shoved Yami in first and then climbed in after him. To his surprise, both Yugi and Ryou struggled in after him. Ryou stood and pulled the lid shut. He turned to Bakura and raised a finger to his lips.

            "Be quiet." His voice was soft but Bakura picked up on his British accent. "They'll find you if you talk."

            Bakura closed his eyes and reached out to both Ryou and Yugi's mind.

            _'Thank you.' He was truly grateful. __'You have no idea how much this means to me. I couldn't let Yami down again.'_

            Yugi smiled but Ryou gave a surprised jump. Bakura knew that Yami must have talked to Yugi through a mental link but this was a first for Ryou. He gave a knowing smile and decided that he would eventually get used to it. He went to try again when they heard footsteps just outside the dumpster. Bakura held his breath and prayed that they wouldn't find them.

            "Where the hell did they go?" Alan's voice was filled with rage. "They were just here! I even hit the Pharaoh with the power dispellers!"

            "Oh shut it Alan and let's keep looking!" The other scientist sounded at the edge of his patience. 

            "You know something Brett," Alan growled. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you _wanted_ the Pharaoh and Tomb Raider to get away!"

            The sound of footsteps faded away from them. But there were only three sets of footsteps. One of them was still standing there.

            _'Please go away.' Bakura mentally pleaded. ___

_            "Don't worry Bakura. They'll leave.'_

            Bakura jumped when he heard Yugi's voice in his head. He smiled lightly. So Yami had taught Yugi how to have a mental conversation. Suddenly the person standing outside started talking to himself.

            "I'll get you Alan." It was the second scientist, Brett. "I'll be the one to bring those two punks back to The Master and then I'll tell him how _you tried to help them get away. All I need to do is recruit someone from the lab. Someone who I can fully trust. Someone who's been broken."_

            Finally his footsteps retreated. The four boys sat in the dumpster for a long time before they finally dared to even breathe. It was Bakura who finally broke the silence.

            "They're gone." He spoke with some relief. "I can no longer sense them which means that they are too far away. We're safe."

            Yugi and Ryou breathed a sigh of relief. Soon though, Yugi crawled over to Yami's side. He looked his new friend over sadly, trying to find any wounds from the bullet. There wasn't any blood, which relived Yugi, but there was tiny bruise on his side and his clothes were covered in an odd greenish liquid. And whatever it was, Yugi knew it was a dangerous thing.

            "It is." Bakura whispered. "It's a new experiment by those freaks down at the lab. It stripped of his ability to access his powers. And it's all my fault."

            Bakura punched the side of the dumpster. A loud, dull ring echoed around them. Ryou and Yugi clamped their hands over their ears. But Bakura seemed oblivious to the ear ringing noise. He was staring at Yami with empty eyes. Yugi felt pity rise up in him.

            "Your code name is Tomb Raider isn't it?" Yugi asked silently. 

            Bakura gasped and sent a shocked glance at Yugi. He sat there silently, watching with knowing eyes. Yami had told so much. This small boy knew a lot, but he didn't know everything. And in a way, that was good. He gave Yugi a tiny smile.

            "Yes, as Yami's is Pharaoh." Bakura nodded. "But I can tell you more once we get out of this dumpster."

            Yugi and Ryou cast glances around them. For a moment they forgot that they were hiding out in an old garbage disposal. They gave sheepish glances and nodded. Rising to their feet, Ryou pushed open the lid. Bakura breathed the fresh air sighed. Fresh air, air outside that stuffy lab. He know understood why Yami so wanted to escape. It was exhilarating. 

            "We can go back to my place." Yugi turned to Bakura. "My Grandfather is going to be gone a while. We'll be safe there."

            "No we won't." Bakura pulled Yami into his arms and stood up. "They know we're here. And once they regroup, they'll be back."

            Yugi and Ryou gasped. Bakura had a point. After all, Brett had said he'd be back to grab Yami. And now they had another escapee to worry about. They stood there for a few seconds before Ryou suddenly brightened. 

            "We can go to my place!" He yelped. "My father is with Yugi's grandfather. We can hide out there. They won't think to look there for you guys!"

            Yugi let out a yelp of victory. Even Bakura gave a tiny sound of excitement. They all crawled out of the dumpster, Bakura tossing Yami out into Ryou's arms. He pulled himself out and landed softly at the others' sides. He took Yami from Ryou and nodded.

            "Lead the way."

            The three of them took off running, never once suspecting that someone was watching them. In the shadows of the alley, Brett laughed deeply.

            "My revenge starts now."

~*~

            The boy sat in his room, running a hand through his platinum blond hair. Life could be dull, but he knew that soon something exciting would happen. He had never been broken, but was still unlike those upstarts, The Pharaoh and Tomb Raider. His whole life, there had been an evil roaming around inside. He never had to be broken. He had agreed to do whatever The Master and his followers asked of him. Multiple times he had agreed to test out new inventions of the many scientists. Sometimes they hurt, like those damn bullets that the head scientist, Alan, called power dispellers. They had stripped him of all the powers he held, but only temporarily. After a little over an hour, his powers had come slowly stumbling back to him.

            And now he felt another scientist approaching his room slowly, hiding every time another scientist walked by. It was Brett, a scientist second to only Alan. In his heart he was holding a fierce grudge. He wanted nothing more then to see Alan fail.

            That was one of his powers. To see what was in others' hearts. He could find what one desired most, whether it was a good need or a bad. Granted he was partial to those with bad intentions, but reading the good ones where always perfect for a laugh. Like that damn Pharaoh's. He was always dreaming of getting out and living a normal life in the real world. Like that would ever be a potential for him. That little punk held so much power inside him that he would always be a threat. After all, he controlled the one thing that caused the world to work. The elements. Which was the main reason The Master wanted him back so badly. The Pharaoh could help The Master rule the world.

            Brett finally reached his room and slipped inside. He breathed a soft sigh of relief and turned to where he sat. 

            "Rod Bearer." He tried to make his voice strong, but it wavered with the fear that he had felt while sneaking to his room.

            "Rod Bearer?" He laughed. "I'm basically one of you. You can call me by my real name you know. I'm not going to double cross you."

            Brett was rattled by this show of confidence. He was so use to dealing with the unbroken brats that he was used to nothing but shaky little boys who just wanted to escape a lesson. But he quickly regained his composer and walked up next to Rod Bearer.

            "I'm sorry." He drew Rod Bearer's lavender eyes up to his. "Marik then. I need your help in a special mission."

            Marik chuckled and looked back down at the picture he had been drawing. He had an amazing artistic skill. And he usually used it to draw what he saw in other's hearts. Brett gasped when he saw what the picture was. 

            It was a picture of the Pharaoh and Tomb Raider standing in the middle of an open field. Floating around them were pictures of them laughing and doing things that normal boys do. In one picture they were playing basketball, in another they where watching a movie. In the last two they were laughing and sitting with two other boys that looked surprisingly like themselves. Brett recognized them as the two that helped Tomb Raider whisk off the unconscious and powerless Pharaoh. 

            And there was second picture sitting on the very edge of Marik's desk. This one was just as shocking as the first. It was a picture of Brett standing over Alan. Alan was cowering away from him. In the background the Pharaoh and Tomb Raider were tied up. Brett was laughing insanely. 

            "Did you forget I can see what's in your heart?" Marik's voice was thick with laughter. "I know what you want most, and it's to see Alan fail. And I know that the Pharaoh and Tomb Raider seek."

            "It's not what they seek." Brett seemed to feel some smugness at proving this little upstart wrong. "They've achieved it."

            "Yes, that I know also." Marik rose to his feet, letting the drawing flutter to the floor. "And I also know that you want my help to bring them back because they evaded you the first time. And if you bring them back and show up Alan you'll receive his position as head scientist. Which is what _you desire."_

            Brett took a step back before nodding. This Marik was an odd character. He never had been broken but he had a soul darker then night. No matter how evil the task, he was willing to do it. Though it was disturbing, Brett felt a bit of pride in the fact that they controlled such a formidable being.

            "Oh, and one final thing." Marik said turning to Brett. 

            "Yes?" He asked slowly.

            Marik grinned and brought the hell of his boot down on the drawing, crushing the face of The Pharaoh. Brett felt almost sick as Marik ground down with his heel.

            "No one controls me."

**Moons: He's here, he's here!! Marik's finally here! And he's so evil he makes me shiver.**

**Aurora: Oh, I love the evilness. Makes him so damn sexy!! And the drawing thing…*drools***

**Moons: Well finally, she shows some interest in my writing.**

**Aurora****: No, not the writing. The incredible character…now that's a whole other story!!**

**Moons: *sigh*…I guess it's a start. Please review this chapter and I'll try and deal with my love struck muse. I guess I'm glad she wants Marik, that'll leave Yami to me.**

**Aurora****: *drools on Marik***

**Moons: -_-**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Moons: I am on a roll with this story!! I have this incredible drive to write this one all of a sudden.**

**Aurora****: That would be my doing. I just want to see more of Marik and his evil ways. **

**Moons: Of course. Anybody that's bad grabs your attention. But that doesn't matter because I really do like this story. And I have a ploy that I think will knock everyone for a loop. Including ****Aurora****.******

**Aurora****: Ha! I highly doubt that.**

**Moons: So you think. Anyway…please, read this chapter and leave me some nice reviews. I worked hard on this story!**

**Aurora: Yeah, because it's my hard work.**

**Moons: v_v…*sigh***

**Unbroken**

****

            The Game Shop was quiet. There was no one there. Marik growled. Brett had told them that they had forced that Tomb Raider to lead them here, where the Pharaoh had been hidden by two young boys. The two that Marik had added to that drawing. But they had skipped out. That was of no concern though. There had to be a clue here to where the four of them had slipped off to.

            Beginning his search, Marik saw the remains of the earlier battle. Green splashes of goo dripped off the walls. Alan may have invented those power dispellers but he sure couldn't aim with them. He shook his head before continuing his search.

            Slipping silently up a small staircase, Marik found himself standing in a hallway. There were three rooms in this small hallway. He stepped forward and found that the first room obviously belonged to an older man. There was nothing different or out of place. It was just a bed with average white sheets. There was no way a kid spent his time in there.

            He shut the door and continued down the hallway. Pushing open in the next door, he grinned. This was defiantly the room he had been searching for. Games littered the room, including scattered Duel Monster cards.

            "Petty games." He breathed to himself. "Such a waste of time."

            Marik walked into the room and noticed the unmade bed. That confirmed the fact that this was the room of a younger person. Some posters were tacked to the wall, most of them music stars and some were from movies. A shelf was nailed to the farthest wall and a line of stuffed animals sat atop it. So the owner of this room was an innocent. Leave it that damn Pharaoh to find an innocent to hide behind.

            But if they weren't here then that meant they were hiding behind another. And Tomb Raider was with them. Maybe this little innocent had a way to help him find both the escapees. He wandered over to the desk that sat in the corner and saw just what he needed. An address book. He flipped it open and saw something that thrilled him even more. There was only one address written within its binding. And it belonged to someone named Ryou. 

            "This must be where they are hiding." He spoke to himself. "And I will find them. Pharaoh, you are mine."

~*~

            Yugi could only stare at Yami as he lay sleeping in Ryou's bed. He hadn't made a sound in almost thirty minutes. Yet Bakura didn't seem worried. But Yugi figured that he should be reassured by that.

            "You're right in that thought." Bakura suddenly spoke, startling Yugi. Bakura gave him a sorry smile. "I'm sorry. You've seemed to forgotten that I read your thoughts even if they aren't directed at me."

            Yugi gave him a tiny smile in return. He _had_ forgotten that factor. Yami and him had talked as though they shared a mental link. Which they never had. It had always been Yami's power that allowed them to hold those private conversations. But that bullet had stripped him of those powers.

            "You're wrong again." Bakura sat beside Yugi and shook his head. "Those bullets effects can't be permanent because then Yami would never regain his powers. And The Master doesn't want that at all. He wants Yami for his powers. There's a reason his code name is Pharaoh. A Pharaoh was a supreme ruler, thought to be a very descendent of the Gods. They ruled everything.

            "As The Master wishes to do." Bakura shifted. "But unlike his many little 'experiments', The Master has no powers. So required the supreme power that Yami holds. The power over all elements."

            Ryou gasped from the corner he had himself propped up in. He quickly approached the bedside and looked at Bakura with wide eyes. Bakura found that somewhat upsetting. It was like looking into a distorted mirror and finding your reflection completely surprised by what sat on the other side.

            "You means your master wants total control of human life?" Ryou seemed more disturbed by this information then Bakura. "He wants to own everything?"

            "Is that really surprising?" Bakura shrugged. "He already controls a handful of lives. What's the rest of the world?"

            Neither Yugi nor Ryou had a chance to react because Yami chose that moment to start stirring. He let out a low moan as his eyes flickered open. He felt empty, like part of him was missing. His head and side ached as though on fire. And still he couldn't get over the hole he felt inside. What was wrong with him?

            "It was those bullets, Yami." Bakura spoke. "They stripped you of your powers. That's why you feel empty. Because in a matter of speaking you are. But don't worry. I think they're temporary."

            "You think?" Yami groaned bringing a hand to his head hoping to relieve himself of some of the pain that stirred there.

            Bakura shrugged and moved to his friends side. "Do you honestly think The Master would do anything to you that would render you powerless permenatly?"

            Bakura had a point. Yami could only be that lucky. If he had no powers then The Master would no longer require his services. And he knew just as well as anyone else in that lab that The Master desired what he could bring. Total destruction. 

            "Never." He whispered to himself. "I'll never let him use me."

            Suddenly faint thoughts began flittering through Yami's mind. He could hardly decipher the voices from one another. They blurred together in one quick rambling of nonsense. Yami gasped and closed his eyes tight, hoping that he could somehow separate the murmurings. But he couldn't get a grasp on them. Instead he curled up into a tight ball and let out a small whimper. This action cause the voices to get louder and they chattered on painfully in his mind.

            Bakura noticed his friend's sudden withdrawal and feared the worst. He feared that the bullets weren't temporary and they were going to kill him. But that didn't make sense because everyone knew that The Master wanted his precious _Pharaoh back in one piece, powers intact. _

            That's when it hit him. Yami's powers! They _were_ coming back but he couldn't control them yet. Which meant all his, Ryou, and Yugi's thoughts were bombarding Yami's mind like an air force raid. Bakura grabbed both Ryou and Yugi's mind and spoke to them quickly.

            "His powers are coming back and he can't control them." His voice was hushed. "Clear your mind because the weight of our thoughts are crushing his mind."

            Yugi and Ryou nodded and closed their eyes. After a few seconds, Yami's whimpering softened and the ball he was curled into loosened. Bakura let out a soft sigh as he watched his friend slip off to sleep. It was better that way. When he woke up, he'd have his full powers back and they wouldn't have to worry about pain. 

            "We were really hurting him?" Yugi spoke softly.

            "I'm afraid so." Bakura pulled the blankets up to Yami's chin. "It wasn't physical pain, just an over whelming mental strain. When he wakes up he should be fine."

            Yugi nodded and turned to Ryou. This also drew Bakura's attention to his clone. Their eyes met for a brief second and the sharp softened. He felt tied to this boy, as Yami must have Yugi because he had shoved both teens behind him when Bakura had snuck up on him. It must be odd to have that feeling towards someone with out powers. But he realized as he watched  his look alike, he understood Yami and Yugi's mysterious tie. 

            Ryou quickly looked away. The discomfort at having to see someone who looked so much like himself was settling hard on him. He scuffed the ground with his toe and sheepishly looked up again.

            "You look so much like me." He spoke softly. "It's almost scary."

            "Yes," Bakura nodded. "It is odd to finally be out and find someone who resembles me so closely. But Yugi and Yami also look alike so maybe it was fate that we found each other."

            Ryou grinned and turned to look at Yami. His crimson eyes were closed tight but his features had relaxed. Sleep really was the best cure. Hopefully when he woke up things would fall back into place. 

            "Not so little one." Bakura spoke, turning to look at Ryou. "Things for us will never be normal."

            Ryou sighed.

            "That's what I was afraid of."

**Moons: All right the second half of this chapter sucked.**

**Aurora****: The second half?**

**Moons: Shut up!! Anyway, Marik's part was worth reading right? I love making him so maniacal. **

**Aurora****: Evil is good.**

**Moons: Ignore her and please and review!!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Moons: FF.net is being stupid lately. I've tried for three days to update this story and they aren't uploading my chapters for some dumb reason.**

**Aurora****: And this time it's not my doing!**

**Moons: I'm sure. But any way, I'm hoping after I finish this story that they'll let me update. But I'm not making any promises. Cause who knows when ****Aurora**** is going to act up.******

**Aurora: Hey! I already said that I didn't do it!!**

**Moons: I know you didn't cause my uploading problems but I'm sure you could cause others.**

**Aurora: …true…**

**Moons: So anyway, here's the next chapter of _Unbroken_ and I hope you like it. I want to filter in another character of mine (a personal favorite) but I'm not going to say who in case it doesn't work out. But please keep reading and let me know what you think!**

**Aurora: Another character! Who is it?! You can't keep secrets like this from your muse!!**

**Moons: Looks like I am…hahaha!!**

**Aurora: *growls* **

**Moons: Umm…please read and review! *runs away***

**Unbroken**

****

**CHAPTER TEN**

****

            Yami was fiddling around with an odd deck of cards when the others woke up. To say they were surprised to see him up would have been an understatement. Yugi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before jumping to his feet. 

            "Yami!" He cried launching himself at the larger boy. "You're okay now!"

            Yami smiled and gave him a hug back. 

            "It appears so." He grinned. "I woke up feeling fine."

            Bakura grinned and sat up from the spot that he had fallen asleep on, on the floor. When he sat up he pulled the blanket away from the still sleeping Ryou. Ryou groaned and curled up in a tight ball trying to retain his body heat. Yugi looked over and laughed.

            "Ryou's still sleeping?" He asked Bakura with a pitied grin.

            "I_ was." Ryou growled. He rolled over and grabbed the blanket from his look alike. Wrapping it around his body like a shawl, Ryou turned to Bakura. "What's the commotion over anyway?"_

            Bakura laughed at the expression on Ryou's face. Wrapped up in the blanket he looked like a disgruntled old woman. When Bakura started laughing, Ryou frowned increasing this image and off setting another round of laughter from the white haired teen. Finally Ryou threw his hands up in the air, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere and looked over at Yugi. To his surprise he saw Yami sitting next to his smaller clone and looking perfectly healthy.

            "Yami, you're okay?" He raised an eyebrow expecting him to say something and prove him wrong.

            "That's what all the commotion was about." Bakura chuckled, wiping the tears that had leaked from his eyes off his cheeks. "The effects of the bullets wore off and now he's better then ever."

            Yami grinned but then a look of confusion crossed his face. He turned to Yugi and held something out to him. It was a deck of cards. But instead of having the suits on it (hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs) they had odd monsters and images. Some of them were scary while others appeared almost cute. Yugi looked at them with a small smile.

            "What kind of cards are these?" Yami asked, shuffling through them once more. He pulled out one card and showed it to Yugi. On it was a man dressed in purple robes holding a long staff. The name on the card announced him as the Dark Magician. 

            Bakura was intrigued by these cards. He reached over and pulled the deck from Yami's hand. He imitated Yami by shuffling through them and then pulling the top card. It was an angel with a line going down the center of her body. One side of her was white with a beautiful feathery wing. The other side was dark with a black leathery wing. She held a heart in her hands. The card announced her as the Change of Heart.

            Yugi smiled and took the deck of cards from Bakura. He shuffled them once more and drew five, laying them on the floor. Yami and Bakura leaned over and read the names written on the cards. They were Curse of Dragon, Gia the Fierce Knight, Polermazation, Kuriboh, and Multiply. But that didn't explain anything. Yami read them over still utterly confused.

            "They're Duel Monster Cards." Yugi finally explained to the two confused teens. "It's a card game. Two people battle each other using these monsters as their warriors. Each player gets life points and the first to lose all their life points looses."

            Yami looked down at his card. In the corner he read that it had an attack power of 2500. He had no idea what that meant but he guessed it was a good thing. It seemed like a high enough number to win. The creature also had an stack called dark magic attack. He closed his eyes and focused on the power lying with in the card. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he pointed a hand at the chair pushed in at Ryou's desk. With a frightening sternness he yelled out.

            _"Dark Magic Attack!"___

            A ball of dark energy flew from his hands and hit Ryou's chair. There was a loud crackling before it exploded into tiny wood shards. All four teens let out shocked cries and covered their faces from the flying debris. Yami started at the chair with wide eyes.

            "Whoa." He murmured.

            Bakura grinned and patted Yami's shoulder. "Never seen that power before." He chuckled.

            Yugi was in shock while Ryou pouted over his destroyed chair. Now where was he going to sit while he did his homework? He sighed and shook his head.

            "My God." Yugi breathed. "You absorbed and used the Dark Magicians attack. That was awesome!"

            "Yes awesome." Ryou's British accent came out stronger. "But next time you do that, don't use my belongings for target practice!"

            Yami gave a sheepish grin and looked down. He didn't think it would actually work. But boy he had been wrong. He looked down at the card in his hand before slipping it back into the deck. Turning to Yugi, he gave him a questioning look.

            "Can you teach me how to play the real way?" He asked. "Special powers aside."

            Yugi beamed and shook his head until it appeared it would fall off his neck. He pointed a finger at Ryou, who had preceded to pick up the shards of his chair. Bakura was helping him, saying things such as 'be happy it wasn't your desk.'

            "Ryou and I will duel and teach you along the way." He grabbed the deck of cards and began shuffling it. "Come on Ryou."

            Ryou placed the shards he had collected on his desk and pulled a duel mat out of his top drawer. He sat opposite of Yugi and laid it out on the floor. Turning to Yami he raised a finger.

            "No using any powers." He seemed to think for a moment. "Unless they can bring back my chair. But other then that, none."

            Yami nodded and grinned at Bakura who sat down next to him. Yami had a weak spot for games and was always up for learning a new one. This was probably heaven to him. Bakura shook his head, grinning slightly. They had finally got what they wanted. 

Freedom…

~*~

            Marik looked up at the two story house. It was painted white with light blue shutters. A cute place, perfect for an innocent to live. Another innocent. That baka Pharaoh and Tomb Raider. Did they really think that a couple of look a like innocents would save them and offer them salvation? No matter. They would help in the task to break them. But little did any of those damns scientists know that he planned himself to break that Pharaoh and use him as his own tool of destruction. With the Pharaoh on his side, no doubt the tomb raider would follow him. And with both of their powers and his own they'd be a combined force that not even The Master could stop. 

            He laughed as he climbed the stone steps to the door. Trying the door was a long shot but he did anyway. Just like he expected, it was locked. An evil grin graced his lips. An explosive entrance was always more his style anyway. Summoning up all the control he had on his primary element, fire, he aimed a large fireball at the front door and let it go. The door exploded in a fiery blast. Marik laughed insanely. Now his plan was in action. He stepped through the smoldering hole and into his take over.

            "It ends now Pharaoh." 

**Moons: And so ends this installment of Unbroken. ** 

**Aurora****: *drools on Marik and his evilness***

**Moons: *sigh* -_-;; I guess I'll do the ending myself. Please review this chapter. I wrote it at ****12:00** at night. I hope you liked it cause the action is really going to start now!****

**Aurora****: *still drooling***

**Moons: At least she's not being annoying. But enjoy this chapter until we read again!! ^.^**

**Aurora: Yeah, with more Marik!! *goes back to drooling***

**Moons: v.v;;**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Moons: Sorry it took so long. I was in ****Vermont**** for a week. But I'll make this quick (while ****Aurora****'s in the other room) Things are really going to start up in this chapter. So enjoy and review when you're done!!**

**Aurora****: PLEASE!!!**

****

**Moons: She said please *faints***

****

**Aurora****: n.n**

****

****

****

**Unbroken**

****

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

****

****

            The explosion startled everyone. Even Bakura, who was seemingly unshakable came a foot off the ground. The cards that Yugi and Ryou were holding fell from their grip and fluttered to the ground. A strong scent, like burning wood drifted up into the room. Ryou glanced at the remains of his chair and saw that there were no longer smoldering. So where was that awful scent coming from?

            "They're back." Yami rasped.

            The sound of foot steps down stairs seemed to confirm this statement. Yami and Bakura quickly rose to their feet and raced to the nearest window. Searching the streets for any sign of the black van, they came up empty handed.

            "It's not Alan or Brett." Bakura turned back to the door where the foot steps were headed. "But it is someone with powers. I can feel them."

            Yami nodded as shiver ran down his spine. He walked over the door and was about to pull it open when it exploded in his face. Fiery shards of wood blew past him and a terrific wave of heat knocked him backwards. Yami let out a pained scream as he crashed to the ground. 

            "Yami!" Yugi ignored whatever present danger there was and ran up to his fallen look alike. "Yami, are you okay?"

            "Y-yes." Yami seemed shaken but otherwise fine. The only injury that was visible was slice on his upper arm. Blood trickled down his bicep, staining Ryou's carpet. But Ryou didn't seem to care. Both he and Bakura were staring at the hole were the door had been. Yami and Yugi looked up expecting a three headed monster to be there. Instead there was another boy.

            This boy stood proudly in the smoldering doorway. He had long, platinum blond hair and lavender eyes. His skin was darkly tanned and his lips were pulled back in an evil snarl. He let his eyes drift from Bakura and then to Yami. Chuckling to himself, the boy stepped into the room.

            "Marik." Bakura growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

            "Hello to you too Tomb Raider." Marik laughed when he saw Bakura scowl. "You're right, you're out. Maybe I should call you Bakura."

            He turned and looked at Yami who was now kneeling and cradling his injured arm. The sight was exhilarating. It was something he had always wanted to see. The Pharaoh kneeling before him, bleeding and broken. And he would get that just yet.

            "And hello to you Pharaoh, Yami." He gave Yami another smirk before turning his gaze to Yugi and Ryou. His eyebrows raised. These innocents really _did_ look just like clones. Maybe The Master had been cloning people all along. It had been a rumor for a while. But even he knew that was impossible. 

            "And who are these two?" He circled the two innocents like a lioness circling its prey. "They look just like you." He grabbed Yugi by the chin forcing him to look at his face. "Except the eyes. They have innocent eyes."

            Yami growled and rose to his feet. Bakura grabbed his arm forcing him to calm down. He knew that Marik wouldn't hurt them, not if he saw the innocence in them. Not even Marik would kill am innocent. 

            "Leave them be." Yami snarled, pulling at Bakura's hold. "They did nothing but give us a place to stay."

            Marik released his hold on Yugi and brushed past Ryou to step closer to his powerful comrades. Ryou shivered and took a reflexive step backwards. Bakura noticed this and allowed his own anger to flare up. He almost let Yami's arms go, intending to let him attack Marik but suddenly regained his composer and clamped down harder.

            "I wouldn't dream of doing anything to them." He shrugged and stepped up to Yami and Bakura. "I'm like you if you haven't noticed. I'm free, I escaped that dreary lab too. But I was let go. Walked right out the front door and past the security. They didn't even look at me twice."

            Yami's jaw dropped open. There was no way they had just let him walk out of that place. Nobody had been able to leave that place unless heavily guarded and even then it was those who didn't wield much power. People like him never got let out. The ones that held enough power to end the world. 

            "Y-you lie." Yami felt all the words leave him. "There's no way they let you just walk out. What have you agreed to do for them?"

            "Bring us back."

            Yami's head jerked towards Bakura who stood beside Ryou now. When had he let go of him? It didn't matter. All that mattered was Yami was now free to attack. He allowed his anger to flare about him in a bright light. Yugi and Ryou had to shield their eyes, but even then they could hear Bakura's gasp. 

            "The element light." Bakura stood still for a second before taking a quick step forward. "Yami you can't fight him like this!"

            But Yami didn't hear his friend's plea. He cupped his arms in front of him. A ball of white hot light formed between his palms. His eyes snapped open to glare at Marik over the bright light.

            "I will not let you take us back with out a fight." He growled. "I will call on all the powers of all the elements to see to it that you don't win. I wish for light to help me beat you."

            Marik sneered at Yami and repeated his actions. But instead of light, a ball of fire appeared between his hands. Bakura took a step back and prayed that Yami still wasn't too weak from those damn bullets that Alan and Brett had used on him. As if to answer his question, the light in Yami's hands flickered and faded. He stared at it with horror. But Marik laughed and allowed his own element, fire, to grow stronger.

            "Seems as though I hold the upper hand Pharaoh." He chuckled. "Are you sure you still want to fight?"

            Yami's eyes were wide. His power was failing him. Those damn bullets were still at work. With a sigh he dropped his hands to his side, the sphere of light completely disappearing. He looked up at Marik, fatigue visible in his eyes.

            "It seems as though I am still under the effects of Alan and Brett's inventions." He sighed. "I am in no condition to fight you. I have no choice but to surrender."

            Marik's grin widened but he didn't allow the ball of fire to disappear yet. He glanced at Bakura and the two innocents, Ryou and Yugi.

            "It appears I'm taking your new friends back with me." He spoke to no one in particular. "The Pharaoh can't even fight me."

            "But I can!" Bakura growled stepping up and pointing a finger at Marik. A jet of water swirled around his arm, gathering at the tip of his finger and swirling back up around his arm to the shoulder. "Yami's right, we won't go with out a fight."

            Marik shook his head. "That's really a pity. I was hoping for a fight that was worth my time."

            He let go of the fireball. It swallowed Yami up in its inferno. Yami screamed before dropping to his knees. The fire didn't burn, but allowed a terrible pain to jet through his entire body. He had only felt Why does this pain during his lessons. And with his powers failing him, he had no way to defend himself. 

            "Yami!" Bakura tried to run to his side but was forced back by a wave of heat that sent painful tingles shuddering down his limbs. He gasped and dropped to one knee. This was insane! He shot a quick glance at Yami and saw that he had collapsed, giving into the pain and drifting into the darkness. That actually didn't sound like a bad idea. Bakura pitched forward, but never felt himself hitting the carpet of Ryou's floor.

            Marik finally let up on the fire and turned to the two innocents that stood there with stunned tears in their eyes. He walked over to them and placed a not so comforting hand on their shoulders. The two of them jerked away and looked at him with wide frightened eyes. He sighed. This wouldn't be as easy as he thought. Marik aimed a hand at them and in a flash they both crumpled to the ground. He tossed one over each shoulder and headed towards the hole of a door. Before he crossed through he turned to the two bodies of his lab partners. 

            "Like I said," He laughed. "It appears I'm taking your new friends back with me."

            With that he stepped out of the room and brought the two innocents with him. He would see to it that The Pharaoh and Tomb Raider would be broken.

**Moons: Ta Da!! Chapter eleven down and now things are really heating up!! Will Yami regain full control of his powers? Will they be able to save Ryou and Yugi? Marik want to break Yami and Bakura??!!**

**Aurora****: Who cares? As long as he remains evil and hot that's what will really matter in this story.**

**Moons: I see you really care about your job…**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Moons: Another chapter. And now we find out what Marik wants with Yugi and Ryou. And what happened to poor Yami and Bakura who I left passed out on the floor of Ryou's room.**

**Aurora****: Who cares? Get back to Marik!**

**Moons: Hush you! I already said that I'd get to him didn't I? Must you be so impatient?**

**Aurora****: YES!!!**

**Moons: *sigh* Fine…here we go…**

**Unbroken**

****

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

****

            Marik dumped the two innocents on the floor with out any gentleness. Their bodies hit the ground with a loud thud. Usually that would be enough to wake someone up from his mind tricks. He controlled three elements, fire, mind, and heart. While he could beat Bakura and his two (water and mind) he was no contest for Yami and his grasp on all of them. But that didn't seem to be a problem at the moment. Yami had no control on any of his powers at the moment in time. He remembered how long it took him to get his powers back. Sure, after an hour they came back, but not in full. He had tried his luck using his fire but it didn't work. It only worked at his strongest for the first few moments, and then it faded. After a day he was able to completely control his powers again. 

            He cast a sour glance at the two innocents. How he envied them. Granted he loved having the powers he did, but what he wouldn't give to have a normal life. To be able to live in his own house and light the fire place from the other room. Not having scientist breathing down his neck every time he used his powers, or being tortured by the pain he would feel if attacked by someone else with powers. They had the life, the real life.

            The white haired one moved first. Groaning slightly he pushed himself to his knees and looked around him. Marik grinned. So he would be the one to feel his wrath. Some mind games with an innocent sounded like fun. He rose to his feet and moved to kneel in front of the boy. 

            "Good morning." He spoke in a low voice. 

            The boy jerked back away from and looked around the room quickly. There was a franticness in his eyes that led Marik to believe his mind games wouldn't go far. They always cracked sooner when they were terrified. 

            "W-where am I?" His voice was little more then a whisper. He glanced over at the still unconscious form of his friend. "What did you to do to us? Where's Yami and Bakura?"

            Marik laughed and sat back on his haunches. The boy cowered away from him, seeing him as ready to pounce. Marik waved a hand at him and shrugged lightly.

            "Lord knows if I even know where I brought you." He answered. "Some abandoned house. Your friend's are still back at your place, probably just waking up from the blow I gave them. And I just overloaded your mind which sent you into the darkness for a while. Now, you know my name. Please introduce yourself and your sleeping friend here."

            The boy cast the other another quick glance. Marik could see him shivering. He definitely was terrified. Maybe he'd wait till the other woke up to play mind games. But this white haired boy was still his target.

            "R-Ryou."  He stuttered out his name. "And that's Yugi. Please, you can't hurt us. We've done nothing."

            Marik moved from his haunches to sit cross legged on the floor. He didn't want to intimidate Ryou, just learn more about him. After all, these two were his way to get to the Pharaoh and the Tomb Raider. So a little one on one might clam his nerves.

            "I'm not going to do anything to you." He leaned back onto his arms. "You two are just bait for bigger fishes. Now tell me, how did you come across the Pharaoh and the Tomb Raider?"

            Ryou imitated Marik's action of sitting Indian style. He scratched at his head and appeared to think.

            "Well I ran into Yami after he passed out at the mall with Yugi." He spoke slowly, as though he didn't trust Marik. Which he didn't, not as far as he could throw him. "I helped him bring him home which was where Yugi filled me in on everything about Yami. And then Bakura showed up, being used as a pawn for these two scientist, Alan and Brett. We went to my house after Yami got hit by this weird bullet that drained him of his powers. And then you showed up. Now I don't understand anything."

            Marik nodded as though this was all new information to him. But it wasn't. He had dipped into their minds while carrying them to this place. He had seen just how Ryou had come across the other two. And he knew had Yugi had found Yami. He had been running home after being beaten up by bullies. He found the Pharaoh cowering in an alleyway, near his breaking point. But after taking him home he had nursed back to his full mental health. He also found a quite amusing memory which had to do with Yami and an extremely loud gang movie. 

            "Do you have a code name?"

            Marik was surprised by Ryou's question. He didn't seem to be the kind to have enough gall to ask someone with his powers such a personal question. Not that he minded. He was rarely asked personal question. They were usually, did that hurt, does this hurt.

            "Yes." He answered in a level voice. "My code name is Rod Bearer."

            Ryou cocked his head. Marik found that motion almost cute. It reminded him of a puppy who didn't understand why you're yelling at him an hour after he had gotten into the garbage. He chuckled lightly before continuing.

            "I was brought to the lab when I was three." He explained. The story was extremely personal, but it didn't bother him the way Bakura's did. When you're older it hurts more. "I was born in Egypt and lived there until my powers were discovered. I accidentally lit a market cart on fire. My parents were threatened with everything that could be thought of if they didn't get rid of me. They thought of everything and were about to resort to killing me when this weird man showed up and offered to take me. He said he had a facility where he kept and took of care of kids with my 'conditions'. So my parents gave me up to him.

            "But before I left my mother gave me this weird rattle. It was painted gold and had an odd Egyptian symbol in the center of the actual rattle part. It looked almost like an eye. When I got here I missed my mother so much that I refused to put the rattle down. I took it everywhere with me. I brought it to the cafeteria when I ate, I stuck it under my pillow when I slept, I even placed it under my chair when I started receiving lessons. So Master gave me the code name Rod Bearer, cause whenever anyone saw me I was carrying that damn rattle. It wasn't until I was ten that I stopped carrying it."

            Ryou had shifted over closer to him at some point during his story. Marik eyed him with some surprise. He hadn't expected the kid to actually make some movements in his direction. But there was sorrow in Ryou's eyes. The boy actually was pitying him.

            "Why'd you stop carrying it around?" Ryou blushed after asking the question and looked away.

            Marik laughed but continued on with his tale. This was the first time he had ever been able to tell someone his story. It was actually quite uplifting. Too bad once his friend woke up he would have to start the torture.

            "When I was ten I received one of the worst lessons of my life. And it was the only time that I didn't place my rattle on the ground. No, stupid me kept it clasped in my hand because a part of my heart told me that I'd need its support during this lesson. When the element choice of that day hit me, it went straight through me and to my rattle. The thing shattered into millions of pieces. But it absorbed all the power and I'm grateful towards it for taking my hit. If it hadn't I would have seriously been hurt.

            "After that it was gone and I had nothing to remind me of home. So I gave up. I never broke but I just stopped trying, like Yami and Bakura still did. I stopped thinking that one day I would be let go and allowed to return to home. I stopped thinking that I was the same as everyone else and started to realize that I was more different then I could ever imagine. I mean, my own parents had to give me up. What made me think I was as good or better then anyone else."

            Marik looked down at his feet. Telling this story brought back all those horrid memories back. He _had_ been broken, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Giving up was the same as breaking, they went hand in hand like newly weds. No more like a couple on their fiftieth anniversary. Still going on strong after too many years. 

            "I'm sorry." Ryou whispered. "Telling that story must be hard for you. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

            Marik shrugged and waved him off. It was better to tell it then keep it locked up inside. Eventually he would have exploded and taken many people down with him. This was definitely better. Being evil had its many ups. 

            "Don't think twice about it." He murmured. "Better to tell a story then to keep it all in like some kind of dirty secret."

            Ryou looked away. He didn't understand why he felt bad for Marik. Marik had purposely hurt Yami and Bakura and then kidnapped him and Yugi. He sighed once and stared at his tennis shoes as though he had never seen them before. Marik noticed his conflicting emotions and hid a grin. Hopefully his little buddy would wake up soon. Then the fun could begin. 

            "Why'd you have to hurt them?"

            Marik was startled back into reality by Ryou's question. The boy had looked up from his shoes and was now staring at him with accusing eyes. Marik shifted nervously under his stare but then stopped with a mental scolding. He didn't have to be afraid of this little boy. He was only a regular human, not a holder of power such as himself. 

            "Hurt who?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. The kid was talking about his new friends. The ones he had left unconscious on the floor of his bedroom. "Your friends? I hurt them to teach them. They still think they're better then everyone else. Fighting to remain unbroken. It's aggravating really."

            Ryou shrank back again, his fear returning. It was as though Marik had suddenly turned into a snake and was ready to strike. Not that Marik minded though. He didn't want the kid to become attached, to actually start becoming attached. 

            "But they want to use Yami to take over." Ryou pointed out, hoping in vain that it would have an effect on Marik. "They want to use him as a tool of destruction!"

            "I know." Marik grinned. "So if I break him, I can use him."

            Ryou now jumped to his feet and backed away from the spot where Marik sat, still leaning back on his hands. There was a grin on his face that sent shivers down Ryou's spine. Marik was a monster, he _was a snake ready to strike. And he already had a target. Marik frowned and waved a hand at Ryou._

            "Oh, sit down." He growled.

            Ryou felt his legs give way as his body involuntarily dropped to sit on the floor. Marik had forced him to sit, like some sort of magician. _Come see Marik the Magnificent! He can control your mind with just a wave of his hand! Come watch, and be amazed! _

            "You know," Marik pushed up off his hands. "That's a very offending thought. I'd never use my powers in a magic show. It's demoralizing."

            Ryou whimpered when he realized that he couldn't move his body. What happened to the teenager he had just been talking to? The one that had seemed just as lost as Yami and Bakura? He had been kind, warm almost. The Marik he was looking at now was cold, ruthless, and ready to attack. And he was the one in the line of fire.

            Marik stood and walked over to him. He leaned over Ryou like a building ready to collapse and devour him in its debris. His lavender eyes were narrowed slits of anger and excitement. It was the excitement that frightened Ryou and caused him to begin to shiver. This was insane.

            "Now," Marik paused and backed away form his position of looming over Ryou. "This won't hurt a bit. You may feel a slight pulling sensation but then it will all be lost in the blur of confusion."

            Marik reached down and grasped Ryou's face between his hands. He paused for a second before he broke out in gales of evil laughter. Ryou found himself paralyzed. He wasn't able to pull his face out of this madman's grasp.

            "I believe I lied." Marik chuckled. "This will hurt. A lot."

            Marik closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Ryou. If anyone had been outside the abandoned house at that moment, they would have heard the blood curdling scream of pain that came from the white-haired teen.

~*~

            The silence in the room was broken by a quiet groan. Still lying face down on the floor, Bakura shifted his weight and slowly came back to the real world. Placing his hands under his chest he pushed himself up. His stiff body cried out in agony and he had to bite down on an anguished cry.

            "God damn." He ground out.

            It had been a long time since he felt an attack like that. And he had only gotten the after effects. Yami had taken the whole blow directly.

            Bakura gasped and snapped up, ignoring the pain that flashed through him. In front of him, Yami was still laying face down on the carpet. His face was tilted to the side, and his breathing was ragged. Sweat was forming on his face and running down to make little droplets on the carpet. Other then that he seemed no worse for the ware, there was no physical damage, at least that he could see. Crawling over to him, Bakura gently shook his shoulders.

            "Yami." He spoke softly. "Yami, wake up buddy. Please."

            Yami moaned as his closed lids tightened. He fought the fiery pain that flashed through his head. What happened? All he could remember was Marik blowing his way into the room. He had tried to fight back but couldn't control his powers. Then there was just a fierce pain that had blinded him from everything. Then he woke up here. What had Marik done? He rolled onto his back. That small movement cause him so much agony that he had to catch a scream in his throat.

            "Bakura?" He whimpered. "W-what happened? Why do I hurt so much?"

Bakura gave Yami a soft smile and helped him into a sitting position. This time a scream did crawl its way up Yami's throat. Bakura winced. This was ridiculous. Yami was in so much pain that he couldn't even sit up. Was being free really worth all this?

            "Y-yes." Yami choked out. "Bakura, anything is worth my freedom."

            Bakura jumped. He had forgotten that Yami could read his thoughts. He had been too caught up in worrying to remember that. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting this all straightened out. There was only one thing that Bakura didn't get. Marik had told Yugi and Ryou that he was going to take their new friends with him, but they were both still sitting in Ryou's room. 

            "Yugi!" Yami gasped, struggling to sit up under his own power. "Where is Yugi and Ryou?"

            Bakura looked around the room, noticing for the first time that the two innocents weren't there. Panic flashed through him but he forced it down. 

            "They're probably down stairs." Bakura tried to sooth Yami to keep him from hurting himself. "They're probably waiting for us to wake up."

            "No." Yami moaned, now fighting to stand up. "They wouldn't leave us up here alone. Not like this. Marik took them. Marik took Yugi!"

            The desperation in Yami's voice pulled at the strings of Bakura's heart. He knew that Yami was speaking the truth, but he didn't want to believe it. The thought of Ryou and Yugi in that man's grasp was frightening. What Marik could do with out even trying…

            Yugi pushed himself to his feet. He grimaced as his knees gave way and fell back to all fours. Bakura rushed over to him and helped him back to his knees. 

            "We have to go find them." He wheezed. "We can't leave them in his control. He'll kill them!"

            Bakura shuddered. Yami was right. Marik wouldn't hesitate to take out a innocent to get what he wants. And now he had two. And they were two that Bakura had become found of. He couldn't let anything happen to them. He slowly helped Yami to his feet and allowed him to way heavily on him. 

            "We'll find them." Bakura assured Yami. "Marik knows just about as much of this town as we do. And that means he couldn't have gone far or brought them anywhere we can't find."

            Yami gave Bakura a weak smile as they started out the door. They had to find Yugi and Ryou. It was all his fault that those two had been drawn into the hell that they were in now. And he wouldn't rest until they were both safe.

            _'Hang on Yugi, Ryou.' He thought bitterly. _'Hang on. We'll get you back. I promise, we'll get you back safely.'__


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Moons: Sorry about the lack of update. I was in Disney for a week. So I really didn't have the chance to type. **

**Aurora: Yeah, nice excuse. You just spent every spare second with those English boys.**

**Moons: So? They were nice and they were hot. Anyone would have! But I bring you the next chapter. So please enjoy!!**

**Unbroken**

****

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"The plan is working perfectly you dolt!"

            Marik growled into the cell phone and shifted the dead weight of the innocent Yugi on his shoulder. Brett was screaming something in ear about not working according to their plan. But he was, ignoring the few changes he had made to it himself.

            "_I told you to get the Pharaoh and the Tomb Raider not play come find me with two innocents!" Brett screamed, forcing Marik to jerk the phone from his ear. _"Now drop your twisted games and go after the real prize."__

            Marik snarled in the receiver and tightened his fist on the phone. His powers were bubbling just below the surface and if he didn't blow off some steam soon he was liable to toast the phone. Unceremoniously dropping Yugi to the ground, Marik searched his surroundings. He was in some kind of park and luckily he didn't see another person in sight or sense anyone coming. Now all he to do was some thing to take his anger out on. His eyes landed on a medium sized oak tree. 

            Marik allowed his powers to boil over the surface. A tiny fireball appeared in his hand and he aimed it at a tree. The fire leapt from his hand and slammed into the trunk of the tree. There was a powerful explosion that shook the ground he was standing on. The tree's trunk spilt with a large crack and the wood began smoking. The smell and sight of burning wood calmed his anger. He bent down and slung Yugi back over his shoulder before continuing walking. When he placed the phone against his ear, Brett was there screaming again.

            "_What the hell was that noise?" He screamed. "_It sounded like a bomb went it off! What the fuck are you doing out there?!_"_

            Marik chuckled. "Call it anger management."

            The line went silent for a minute. Marik knew that Brett was digesting that comment, inspecting it for the true meaning. When he computed it all, he exploded himself.

            "_You're using your powers in public!?" He raged. "_Are you trying to get both you and this lab caught? You can't just go around blowing things up because you're pissed! Now I see that you are better under key and watch. Now you listen to me-"__

"No you listen to me!" Marik suddenly snapped, his calmness fleeing quickly to be replaced by the fiery anger. "I'm doing just what you asked. You want the damn Pharaoh and Tomb Raider, right? Well I'm getting them, but I'm getting them my way! They formed some kind of ties to these two innocents. And now that I have both of them in my power, those fucking unbrokens will come running. The plan is working just like I want it to. But if you have a problem with it I can cut ties with you and do it myself. And I assure you if that happens, by the end of the week you and the entire world will be calling _me_ Master!"

            Marik stopped his raging and took a deep breath. Brett had fallen silent again, but Marik had a feeling that this time it was out of fear and not confusion. And that was just fine. Let the whiny scientist be scared. Marik hoped that later in his life, Brett would wake up in a cold sweat after having a nightmare of this very conversation and sit up in a bed dampened by his own terrified urine.

            "So do we still have a deal or am I flying solo?" He asked in an eerily calm voice.

            Brett was quiet for a few more seconds before answering.

            "_We still have a deal." He rasped. "__But I want the Pharaoh and Tomb Raider in custody by the end of the week or I'm hauling you back in and locking you in solitary confinement for a long time."_

            Marik grunted and hung up the tiny phone. He slipped it into his back pocket and shifted the innocent's weight again. For such a small kid, he was nothing but dead weight. In the end it better be worth lugging his heavy ass around. He grinned. It'd be worth it. Oh yes, it would. Once the Pharaoh was under his control all the trouble would be worth it. He could just picture the look on the Pharaoh and Tomb Raider's face when they found Ryou. The little white haired boy would be curled up in a fetal position, moaning and withering in pain. 

            He laughed and continued towards the destination that Brett had picked out. Brett wouldn't be there yet, but it was still the perfect place to store his captive and draw his two future servants. 

            Yugi groaned on his shoulders. Marik glanced up at him and smirked. He better quicken his pace. If the little one woke up in public they may have a problem on their hands. The place he was headed wasn't even a block away. As he rounded the corner he could hear people surrounding the smoldering tree, murmuring. He allowed himself to tap into their hearts, hoping that he could get a good laugh. And he did. 

            There was a girl who wanted nothing more then to be a dancer in America, a Broadway baby. Her short brown hair was teased and her blue eyes were hidden behind heavy layers of make-up. She danced from side to side and sang cheesy show tunes.

            "Good luck." Marik chuckled to himself.

            There was another two boys. One with blond hair and a taller with brown hair and pointed bangs. The blond just wanted to get out of his house and away from his drunk father and see to it that his sister got her surgery. Then they could get away and live a care free life. The brunette wanted to see that his friend's sister got the surgery and left with _him. He wanted her to see him for the first time and fall deeply in love and stay by his side for the rest of his life. Marik had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out into laughter. He was about to turn and leave when someone sent out a desire that stopped him in his tracks._

            It was boy that appeared his own age. He had long jet black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. His sharp emerald eyes were outlined in dark black and a dark line traced down his cheek from his left eye. His heart was practically screaming. He wanted to know who had caused the explosion. The power the person must have drove him to near insanity. He wanted to be like him. He wanted to have powers. Unstoppable powers. Then he could have a reason to be so different. 

            Marik stared at him, soaking him in. He'd never heard anyone want to be different. At least different like he was. He'd never heard anyone ask for powers because most people didn't think such a thing could ever exist. Marik finally turned from the scene but he wore a large grin.

            "We shall meet again." He murmured. "And maybe you can get your wish."

~*~

            "I can walk on my own."

            Bakura rolled his eyes. Yami had always been stubborn. And it was obvious that now was no different. Yami was staggering even though he was still weighing heavily on Bakura's shoulder. Marik's attack had really done a number on his in his weakened state. His body was stiff and running to find them was definitely out of question. And now he was insisting on walking on his own. That would just slow them down.

            "Yami, you know you can't." Bakura objected. "The more you try and do on your own the slower we'll wind up going." 

            Yami growled and pushed himself up off Bakura's shoulder. He swayed slightly, and Bakura tensed, waiting to have to spring out and catch him. Instead, Yami regained his footing and stood proud. Bakura had to grin. Maybe he had been wrong.

            "Are we ready now?" Yami asked with very little patience. "We have to find them before Marik does something to them."

            Bakura nodded and the two of them continued walking. Neither one of them had any idea where they were going. All they knew was that they would be able to feel Yugi or Ryou's presence once they got close enough. 

            Old buildings passed them and nothing looked familiar. Even Bakura who had rode around in that van for hours couldn't recognize anything. Yami was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing the two innocents again when Bakura suddenly stopped. 

            "Bakura?" Yami whispered, almost afraid by his friend's sudden change in demeanor. "What's wrong?"

            Bakura looked up at the building to their left. His eyes drifted to a window on the second floor. Their sharp chocolate brown color was now cloudy.

            "Ryou's in there." He suddenly spoke. 

            Suddenly he took off running. He bolted up the stairs and in through the front door. Yami gasped and ran to follow him. A fiery pain flashed through him, dropping him to his knees. He gasped, trying to blink back the tears, but he couldn't help but allow a couple to slip past. He guessed running was out of the question. Slowly pushing himself to his feet, he staggered up the stairs after Bakura.

            Only one thing bugged as he followed Bakura's presence up to the second story. If his friend felt Ryou there, how come he didn't feel Yugi? Once he reached the second floor, he saw a door cracked open down at the far end of the hall. He could hear someone inside whimpering. He made his way over to the room as fast as he could go. When reached the door and looked inside, he stopped short. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. But there in front of him was the proof. Yami crumpled to his knees. All he could do was whisper one word.

            "No."

**Moons: So there you go. Another chapter. And what happened to Ryou? Is he dead or alive?.....dead or alive…. *starts singing* I'm wanted, dead or alive….**

**Aurora: Whoa, she's lost it.**

**Moons: No, I'm just thinking about that band I saw perform at pleasure ****Island**** in Disney…Ka-Bang. They were good and hot. They did a cover of that song.**

**Aurora****: Right…**

**Moons: Anyway, I'm going to go and start working on the next chapter of Pharaoh's Spirit. Please read and review!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Unbroken**

**CHAPTER: FOURTEEN**

Yami tried to push himself to his feet to crawl over to where Bakura sat but found his body was still disobeying him.  He couldn't see what he thought he saw. But he knew that his eyes weren't lying to him.

            Just a few feet ahead of him Bakura sat there with a young Ryou's head in his lap. The white haired teen's face was pale and pulled tight in a grimace. His eyes were squinted shut but occasionally they snapped open and rolled helplessly around in their sockets. Yami felt his stomach tighten up into a sickened knot. He wasn't seeing this, he couldn't be seeing this. 

            Bakura turned his brown eyes on Yami and for a second the powered teen couldn't tell the difference between his friend and the innocent that lay crumpled in his lap. There was a sorrow in his eyes that tore at Yami's heart. 

            "Bakura," Yami stopped for a moment and seemed to ponder what he was about to ask. But he couldn't find a gentle way to say it. "What's wrong with him?"

            Bakura looked down at Ryou's twisted face and then back up at Yami. Yami could see the helplessness in his eyes. The want to be able to do something else but knowing he couldn't. He gently stroked his younger look a like's forehead before answering.

            "I think his minds been overloaded." He whispered. "He seems to be under terrible amounts of mental pain. I can feel it when I try, but I can't seem to be able to sort anything out to relieve him of any pain."

            Yami finally managed to crawl over and look down at Ryou's face. When he did the younger teen's eyes snapped open and he caught Yami's crimson ones in a wild stare. There was a raw panic in those brown orbs that caused panic to flare up in Yami's own veins.

            A mental overload. It was unbelievable. Basically what Marik had done was take all of Ryou's thoughts and memories, chop them up, blend them together and then poured the mixed brew back into Ryou's head. That left Ryou unable to sort through his own mind. And it was a painful experience. It was like shutting your hands in a door leaving you with no way to free you from the pained hold. 

            Except Yami knew a way to help him. Granted it would hurt his own head, but he had to do it, he couldn't sit there and watch Ryou squirm in pain because of him. He gently lifted Ryou's head from Bakura's lap. Bakura tensed and shot Yami a questioning glance.

            "What are you doing?" He asked, already fearing the answer.

            Yami ignored Bakura's question and placed Ryou's head in his own lap. He placed a hand on either side of Ryou's head. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. A hand latched on to his, causing his eyes to snap open. Yami looked down and saw Bakura's hand wrapped tightly around his arm.

            "Yami, you can't do this." He breathed, his sharp brown eyes cutting through to his very soul. "I know what you're planning and you can't. You don't have enough of a grasp on your powers to do this!"

            "Bakura." Yami sighed. "I have to do this. This is all my fault. Ryou can't stay this way for too long before his mind short circuits and he dies. And you don't have a strong enough grasp on the element mind to do this. So I have to."

            Bakura tightened his grip before sighing and letting go. He knew what Yami was planning and he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it. Yami was going to use the element of mind to slip into Ryou's mind and sort through the mess, clearing things up for Ryou who couldn't. But Bakura knew because of those damn bullets that had been used on Yami, this was probably going to come close to killing him. 

            "Yami please." He whispered miserably. "Please, you know you can't handle this."

            Yami closed his eyes again ignoring Bakura's pleas. He needed to concentrate. Reaching out, he tapped into Ryou's battered mind. Immediately he felt a barrage of emotions, all mixed up by Marik's evil plan. He could feel the fear and joy of past memories. Flinching, he dived deeper into Ryou's mind and began separating memories, new and old. A dagger of pain stabbed Yami in the center of his forehead. He bit back on a cry and kept digging and separating. The sharp pinpoint of pain began to spread, taking over his every thought. Bakura had been right, he couldn't handle this at the moment. But he couldn't back off now. Not when he was almost done. 

            After a few more agonizing seconds, Yami let out a scream and ripped his hands from the side of Ryou's head. His body crumpled into a heap beside Ryou. Bakura jumped up and ran to his friend's side. He shook Yami with a frantic fear. 

            "Yami!" He yelled. "Yami, wake up!"

            But Yami didn't move. Bakura could hear his labored breathing so he knew he was alive. But it was the scream that scared him. Yami had to be fine, because if he was hurt Bakura didn't know what they would do. They had to get Yugi get back, but Bakura knew he couldn't do it himself.

            "B-Bakura?"

            Bakura jumped when he heard the faint voice from behind him. Turning he saw Ryou slowly sitting up. The younger teen looked around, face pale, almost as though he didn't know where they were anymore. 

            "Ryou!" Bakura sighed. At least one of them was okay. "Thank God. You have to tell me anything you can. Marik took Yugi and Yami's down for the count because he helped you."

            Ryou let out another moan and rubbed his forehead. Why did he have such a headache? He remembered being snagged by that strange man Marik and being brought here. But that was it. After all that there was a blank.

            "I d-don't know." He whispered miserably. "All I remember is having a decent conversation with Marik before he went crazy. And then there's a blank."

            Bakura sighed and held Yami's head in his lap. A thin sweat had broken out on his friends brow. His breathing had returned to some what normal. But Bakura was still afraid for him. This kind of reaction to using his powers wasn't healthy. Normally that stunt would have left Yami feeling drained, over tired. But he never would have lost it and passed out. And he never would have screamed like that.

            "It's all right." He whispered, patting Ryou on the back. "I'm just nervous. I've never seen him react that way to using his powers. It was like he was in pain."

            Ryou looked down at Yami's tense face and felt a pang of guilt. It was his fault that Yami was like this. After all, if he hadn't needed the help then Yami would be fine. There was no way he couldn't blame himself.

            "So what now?" Ryou asked in a tiny voice. "What do we do now?"

            Bakura sighed and shifted his weight into a more comfortable position. When he did this, Yami moaned and shut his eyes tighter. Bakura saw this and was instantly on his knees again.

            "Yami?" He didn't want to shout but he couldn't help it. "Yami, are you okay?"

            Yami groaned again as his eyes slowly fluttered open. His crimson eyes were foggy and they moved slowly around the room. When they landed on Ryou and Bakura he tried to smile but instead only managed to flinch. 

            "B-Bakura." He forced out. Raising an arm he brought a hand to his forehead. "God, my head hurts."

            "I can only imagine." Bakura joked lightly. "I told you it would too much for you to handle at the moment. This headache is way to show you that you should listen to me more often!"

            Yami chuckled to himself but stopped short when he realized that it wasn't the smartest of ideas. Struggling, he sat up and leaned his weight on Bakura's shoulder. Yami gave Ryou a light smile and then turned serious.

            "Ryou," He spoke quietly. "Are you okay now?"

            Ryou smiled back. He gave a short nod. 

            "I'm fine." He answered. "I'm just worried about you. If you couldn't have done it, you shouldn't have."

            Yami weakly waved him off. It was really his fault that they were in this situation. But at the moment something else was bugging him beside his throbbing head. There was something in the back of his mind. It was like something had been planted there. A new memory that he hadn't tapped into yet. That was when it hit him.

            "He wanted me to." Yami spoke more to himself then anyone. "He _knew I would do it."_

            Bakura and Ryou swapped confused glances. But it was obvious that neither knew what Yami was talking about. Bakura placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

            "What are you talking about Yami?" He asked. 

            Yami turned a blank stare on Bakura. "Marik set a memory in Ryou's head that would be transferred into my mind when I helped him." Yami turned another blank stare on Ryou. "He's trying to let us know something through me. I-I have to tap into it."

            "No!" Bakura grabbed Yami by the shoulders, jerking him to face himself. "You can't! It might be something dangerous."

            Yami shook his head. "It isn't." He said as though he new for a fact. "It isn't. He wouldn't do things that way. Marik wants to do anything like that face to face."

            After that Yami blocked Bakura's pleas off and reached into his mind. He found the memory and reached into it, opening it up. A number flashed through his mind and the word cell phone. Right after that was a quick flash of Yugi's unconscious face followed by the large words CALL FOR HIM BACK.

            Yami gasped as he came back to the real world. He reached out and grasped Bakura's arm in a tight grip. Bakura jumped and grabbed Yami by the wrist.

            "Call him." Yami forced the words out as his headache intensified. "Marik wants us to call him to get Yugi back."

            Bakura and Ryou glanced at each other before turning back to Yami. His crimson eyes were weary, but they could tell that he knew what he was talking about.

            "How are we supposed to call him?" Bakura finally broke the silence. "We don't have a phone or his number."

            "555-6219." Yami spoke quickly and sounded something like a robot. "He's carrying a cell phone, whatever that is."

            Ryou quickly rose to his feet, a broad smile on his face. Bakura looked at him questioningly before rising to his own feet. Yami watched them both from his spot sitting on the ground. He didn't trust himself standing yet. 

            "We can call him from a pay phone." Ryou announced with an excited smile. "And then we get one step closer to get Yugi back and safe. He probably still has no idea what's going on. He was still out cold last time I saw him."

            Bakura grinned. He turned to Yami who was now struggling to his feet. When he straightened up, Yami gave them a weak smile.

            "Then we have to go call." He demanded. "We have to get Yugi back."

            As the three of them started out of the old building, Yami sighed to himself. Of course he had to get Yugi back. It was all his fault that Yugi was in danger any way. And no matter what the cost, Yami would save him.

            No matter what.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Moons: Okay, I think I'm back on track! Summer got a hold of me, but now that it's over I think I can update more often.**

**Aurora****: I guess that means I'm working again.**

**Moons: Yes, and you'll just have to get used to that. Cause I'm back and I hoping to update faster.**

**Aurora****: Oh yeah…*walks of grumbling***

**Moons: Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Unbroken**

****

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

****

****

            Yami stared at the silver face with many numbers looking back at him. A phone? He remembered hearing about one at the Lab but Master had never let him use one. So basically all he was good for at the moment was dictating the number to Ryou who stood beside him holding a long piece of thick plastic. Ryou began punching the number buttons and then held the plastic part out to Yami. Yami took it but could stare at it in wonder.

            "Put this part to your ear." Ryou said quickly. "And you talk into this part."

            Yami placed the phone against his ear just in time to hear Marik's angry voice grumble a hello. 

            "Marik?" Yami was hoping that it really was him and this wasn't some sick prank. 

            "Ah, the Pharaoh!" Yes, it was defiantly Marik on the other line. "So nice of you to show some concern and caring for the young innocent!"

            Yami scowled at the plastic part and wished he could send a bolt of white hot light through to fry Marik. But even as naive as he was, he knew that would destroy the phone.

            "Stop playing games." He growled. "Give Yugi back. He did nothing to you and you have no reason to keep him."

            Marik laughed and Yami could feel his anger and disgust towards him rising in him like a black balloon. God help Marik if he was around when that balloon popped.

            "You can have him back." Marik sounded so casually that Yami felt the balloon expand. "I'm willing to make a trade for him."

            Yami's eyes widened and his gaze turned to Ryou. A trade? Did this madman think he would give one innocent in return for another? Maybe he really was crazy.

            "What kind of trade?" Yami asked turning so that Ryou and Bakura could no longer hear his end of the conversation. "I won't let you have the other."

            "No, no, I don't want the other innocent." Marik answered. "Little Ryou already fulfilled his end of the deal. No, I want to trade Yugi for something bigger, better."

            Marik now had Yami's fill attention. He hunched down and lowered his voice even more.

            "What or who do you want then?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

            "You."

            Yami almost dropped the phone when he heard that. The color rushed out of his face and he felt his breath coming in shorter gasps. He heard Bakura start to take a step towards him but he quickly waved him off.

            "W-what?" He choked out.

            Marik chuckled lightly into the phone. "Pharaoh, you are dumber then you seem." He laughed. "Haven't you figured it out yet? You're the key to destruction! Whoever owns you has a chance to own it all. What human weapon can stand up to you? You're bigger then a nuclear war-head and more powerful then an atom bomb. If you were mine, I could control it all. And neither you, nor I, nor even that annoying Tomb Raider would have to go back to that lab. The Master would be done for!"

            After only getting silence back from Yami, Marik continued. "Think about your options Pharaoh. Either you come and take his place, or Yugi is mine to do with what I like. You know where to find me."

            After that the line went dead. This time Yami did drop the phone. In the back of his mind there was another tugging and he realized that Marik had also placed his location in his head. He stumbled back out of the phone booth and into the waiting arms of Bakura.

            "Yami?" Bakura's voice was filled with worry. "What's wrong? What happened?"

            "M-Marik wants to trade for Yugi." He gasped, air fleeing him for the moment.

            "Trade?" Ryou asked, his face paling. "Who does he want to trade Yugi for?"

            Yami took another gasping breath before black started chewing on the ends of his vision. He began to go limp in Bakura's arms, but not before uttering one last word.

            "Me."

~*~

            Marik tossed the cell phone aside, a large smile on his face. He wouldn't need to contact Brett again. The next time he talked to that no good, pansy scientist was when he was begging for his life. He would allow Yami to destroy the shop, but he wanted the final crack at Brett, Alan and the Master. They were his.

            And there was no doubt in his mind that Yami would come that night. Yami was a good guy, the knight on shinning armor on his white horse. And because of this…flaw in him he would come riding to Yugi's rescue like any good knight. And then Yami would be his. The Pharaoh's power would be his to control and use.

            Marik turned to the innocent who still lay sleeping in the corner of the room. Yugi had started to wake up on the street so he had to knock him out again. He couldn't let Yugi wake up in public. That could have been disastrous. But now he felt that he could wake him up.

            He was leaning over Yugi when he felt a familiar presences. A desire to be different. Marik rushed to the window and looked out. There he saw the same black haired boy from earlier. The one who deep in his heart wished to be different. A grin spread across his face. Sleeping beauty could wait. A new plan was hatching in his brain. A plan that was fool-proof. Rushing towards the door Marik began laughing. Things were just too perfect!

~*~

            Otogi walked slowly down the street, flipping his bangs out of his face. How he hated life sometimes. After seeing that charred tree in the park he knew that supernatural powers were out there, and he couldn't have them. Instead some loser who blows up trees gets to be the pick of the litter. He sighed and kicked aimlessly at the sidewalk. Yes he hated his life.

            He was about to turn the corner when someone stepped out into his way. Coming to a quick stop Otogi growled and tried to shove past. But the man got in the way again.

            "Move it asshole." He snarled, trying once more to unsuccessfully shove past his blocker.

            "Oh, sorry." The man laughed. "And here I thought you wanted powers to make you different."

            Otogi froze and looked up at the man who had asked him the question. He was met by a pair of fierce lavender eyes and long platinum blond hair. There was no way this guy could know that.

            "W-what are you talking about?" He tried his best to lie. He had never been good at it. "Powers don't exist. And who would want to be different?"

            "Really." The man chuckled and stepped out of his way. "That's not what your heart said when you were staring at that tree I fried. Oh well, everyone changes their mind."

            The man pushed past him and began walking in the opposite direction. Otogi panicked when he realized that opportunity was walking away from him. He turned and grabbed the man by his arm.

            "Wait!" He yelped. "What do you mean that tree _I_ fried? You mean to tell me that was you?"

            The man turned back, a grin set on his face. He held out a hand and tiny ball of fire welled up in his palm. Otogi gasped and took a stumbling step backwards. Awe and horror boiled in his stomach and left him flabbergasted. 

            "It was you!" He gasped as the man extinguished his little fire.

            "Marik's the name." He offered a hand towards him.

            "Otogi." He took Marik's hand expecting to feel the heat, but there wasn't any. Marik's hand was cool and seemingly normal.

            "Now Otogi," Marik spoke after the formalities were over. "I know you want the powers I have, and I can grant them to you on one condition."

            Otogi's eyes grew wide as his heart leapt up in his chest.

            "Anything!" He shouted. "I'll do anything!"

            Marik grinned. Perfect. This was just what he wanted, just what he needed. He quickly wiped the grin off and turned serious.

            "There are others out there like me, bad ones." Marik lied much easier then Otogi had. "I have a young boy I'm trying to protect from them. And his brother, who they are holding. Tonight the brother is going to make a break for it. If I give you these powers you must go where I tell you and stop these people from chasing after the brother. Can you do that for me?"

            Otogi nodded numbly. He couldn't talk but he was willing to do whatever he had too to get these powers. Marik grinned at him and grabbed his hand.

            "Good." He laughed.

            A sudden jolt shot through Otogi. His body stiffened but he couldn't muster a scream. His whole world went dark, but he could feel the power surging through his body. He was different.

            Marik watched as Otogi collapsed into his arms. He picked the boy up and began walking towards the house he was staying in. A laugh rippled out of him.

            "Welcome to the other side Otogi."

**Moons: Uh oh, there's another powered up bad guy! What will happen?!**

**Aurora****: Oh shut up. You know what's going to happen.**

**Moons: You hush! They don't!**

**Aurora****: But they will.**

**Moons: Be quiet and help me start another chapter…**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Moons: Next one! Next one! I think this story is about to wrap up soon, but I'm not sure. I believe I have the perfect ending but I'm not exactly positive. So we'll just see what happens.**

**Aurora****: Then what in the hell was the point of even saying anything?**

**Moons: Good point.**

**Aurora****: -.-;; some times I wonder about you.**

**Moons: Oh well! Anyway, now that Otogi's been thrown into the mix let's see what happens. Will Yami save Yugi? Will Bakura and Ryou allow him to make the switch? And if Yami gets away will Bakura be able to get by Marik's new attack dog? And what the hell happened to Alan, Brett, and the Master?!**

**Aurora****: Shut up and write this chapter!!!**

**Moons: I'm going!! I'm going!!! Damn, no respect!!**

**Aurora: You're right, none! Now write so they can read and review!!**

**Moons: *grumbles* yeah, yeah….**

**Unbroken**

****

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

****

            Yami gave Bakura a weak nod as his friend handed him a glass of water. Earlier the shock of Marik's plan had hit him so hard that he passed out. Bakura and Ryou had carried him home, waiting over him diligently till he woke up. As soon as enough of his sense came back, the arguing began.

            "Yami you can't go to Marik!" Bakura shouted, jumping to his feet. Yami flinched and pulled backwards, spilling some of the water on himself. With a grimace, he tried to wipe away some of the offending liquid. 

            "I have to." He didn't bother looking up at Bakura, his head hung low, defeat evident in his slumped shoulders. "If I don't, there is no way for us to save Yugi."

            Yami placed the glass of water aside and looked up at his friend. He hated making Bakura worry about him, but he had to save the little innocent. Yugi had taken him in, given him a house and clothing. It was his fault that Marik had Yugi in the first place so if anyone should suffer, it should be him.

            "There has to be another way to save Yugi." Ryou whispered from his place on the couch. "With your and Bakura's combined can't you just break in there and take him by force?"

            "I'm afraid not." Yami rubbed at his forehead. "We have no idea what condition Yugi is in, and if we'd be putting him in danger by just rushing in. Marik's expecting just me and therefore will be more ready for an ambush. I'm not sure how or what he'll do to attack, but he _will_ be ready for us."

            Ryou sighed and fell back against the couch cushions. So much for that idea. One thing was for sure, what ever did happen, Ryou was to get no where near Marik for fear of leaving himself open to another attack. But they couldn't allow him to get his hands on Yami because that could prove to be the end of the world as they knew it.

            "Well one thing is for sure." Bakura huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You aren't going to meet that lunatic by yourself. I won't allow it!"

            Yami smiled lightly before rising to his feet. He gave Bakura a sympathetic glance before a horrible thing started to happen. Yami began to fade away.

            "Yami!" Ryou yelped, sitting up straighter. He recognized this as one of Yami and Bakura's attacks. The ability to make themselves invisible to the human eye.

            "Yami, no!" Bakura screamed, jumping out of his chair. He leapt at the spot where Yami had just been, hoping to tackle the teen and keep him from going anywhere. Instead he cut easily through nothing but air and landed with a thump on the chair that Yami had evacuated. "Yami you can't do this! He'll kill you!"

            _'I'm sorry but I must.' Yami's voice filled the two look a likes heads. _'I can't allow Yugi to die because of me. Besides, if anyone can beat Marik it's me. Please don't follow me, I fear your safety if you do. Goodbye Bakura, Ryou. I will do my best to save little Yugi.'__

            The front door was suddenly pulled open and then slammed shut. Bakura fumbled to get out of the chair and turned, staring at the door. Ryou jumped to his feet running towards the door and pulling it open. He looked outside and scanned the streets. There was no sign of Yami anywhere. Where ever he was going, it was obvious he didn't want to be followed.

            "We have to go after him." Bakura announced, coming to stand behind Ryou. "We can't let him go do this alone."

            Ryou jumped slightly and turned to meet the sad brown eyes of his look a like. He felt horrible at seeing the sorrow in his chocolate orbs. Yami was the only friend he had known for years and it was killing him to not be able to do anything while Yami went out and got himself killed. But that was really all they could do.

            "How do we find him?" Ryou sighed, stepping out into the chilled night. "He disappeared. Even if we choice the right way to go, we could walk right by him and not even notice."

            "Not true." Bakura explained as they walked down the front stairs of Ryou's house and out onto the sidewalk. Bakura paused and allowed the air around him to course over his body. "I can sense when one of us uses magic. They leave what is almost like a trail. I can track him down using that and when I think we're close I can become invisible and see him. I just can't let him get hurt."

            Bakura felt a faint sense of magic trailing towards his left. He pointed in that direction and started walking. Ryou followed closely behind him, almost afraid to be left alone on the street. When they came to the end of the street Bakura paused. He raised a hand and motioned for Ryou to stop moving. 

            "What?" Ryou whispered, eyes darting around him. "Do you sense Yami?"

            "No." Bakura's voice had become deathly cold. Ice froze over every word he spoke. "We're being watched, followed. And it's not by Yami. You stay here and don't move."

            Ryou nodded as Bakura took a few steps forward, trying to locate the center of the presence he felt. He opened his mind reaching out in hopes of tapping into their intruders thoughts. If he could do that, he could figure out why this person was following them, and what they planned to do. But he slammed into every mental defense that a person could conjure up.

            There was also one more thing that bothered him more then knowing he was being watched. A new magic trail was there mixing in with Yami's, twirling it's way up into Bakura's senses and messing up his tracking. A low growl rose in his throat. There was no way this could end nicely.

            "Bakura!"

            Bakura spun around at the sound of Ryou's scream. His eyes widened as he saw a large fireball hurtling towards the innocent. 

            They were under attack…

~*~

            Yami ducked in an alleyway and quickly allowed his form to become visible again. He leaned over, placing his hands on his knees and panting. Once he got out of the house he had run. At one point he felt the lingering sense of magic that wasn't his own or Bakura's but he ignored it. He figured that it was just Marik making sure he was coming on his own. Like he had told Ryou, he didn't know how Marik would be prepared, but he _would_ be ready for an attack.

            After his breathing returned back to normal, he slipped out of the alleyway and glanced at the building across the street. That was where Marik was supposed to be. If he followed instructions right, he should walk up to the top floor where Marik would be waiting. Once he was sure he had what he wanted, Marik would let Yugi go. 

            Making his way up the front steps a feeling of dread settled over him, running a shiver down his spine. He knew whatever happened to him wasn't going to be good, but as long as Yugi was safe that was all that mattered. Bakura would be shattered, and Ryou and Yugi would be hurt, but Marik had made one promise that Yami knew everyone would enjoy. None of them would have to go back to The Lab or follow under the control of Master ever again. He was pretty sure that Bakura could forgive him if those were the circumstances.

            He stopped just two stairs short of the top floor and took a deep breath. This was it, the end of his freedom. And though it was something he had looked so forward to, he knew he wouldn't enjoy it if it was at the expense of an innocent's life. Sighing he threw open the door.

            The first thing he noticed was a bed on the far wall. Laying on top of it was the limp form of Yugi. Yami's muscles tensed and he ran over towards the small innocent. Just before he reached the bed a form stepped out in front of him. Gasping he jerked back away from the blockade. But he recognized the laughter that reached his ears.

            "Marik." He growled.

            Marik stepped out of the shadows and gave Yami an evil smirk. His lavender eyes narrowed as his heart beat faster. He was here, standing in front of him was the key to controlling it all. And he was giving himself up willingly. 

            "Pharaoh." Marik snickered. "Are you here to make the exchange? Or must I hurt the young one?"

            Marik waved a hand over his shoulder and Yugi groaned. Yami gasped and tried to make his way around Marik to reach the little one. He couldn't allow Yugi to wake up and see nothing but Marik's back. His heart felt as though it would break. 

            "Yes!" He cried, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. "Just please, let him wake up to see me. I'll do what ever you want as long as you grant me that one wish!"

            Marik nodded and stepped aside. Seeing Yugi stir, Yami ran over and dropped beside him on the bed. The little one rolled over tucking his weight up against Yami. Yami wiped at a tear that tracked down his cheek and pulled Yugi closer.

            "Y-Yami?" Yugi's violet eyes cracked open. He looked around before allowing his eyes to dart back to Yami's face. "Where am I? What's going on? Why are you crying?"

            Yami pulled Yugi into a tight hug and silenced all his questions. He knew he had to give him the answers that he seeked, but it seemed too painful to do so.

            "Don't worry Yugi." He rasped out. "All is fine. You're free to go. But I can not come with you."

            Yugi jerked away from Yami, breaking out of his grasp. He looked up at the powered teen with wide, watery eyes.

            "What are you talking about?" He rasped. "Let's get out of here. We can go back to my place. My grandfather wouldn't mind. Please don't say anything like that!"

            Yami turned away from Yugi, knowing that the young boy had become strangely attached to him over the last couple days. But the sad truth was this was going to hurt himself way more then it would hurt Yugi.

            "That's not it." He whispered, grabbing Yugi by the shoulder's and forcing him to look at him. "Now listen and do everything I say. When you leave this building go straight to Ryou's place. Tell them that everything is fine and they can stop worrying. Everything is fine. They all must forget about me."

            "No!" Yugi cried. "I can't leave you here. And I surly can't forget you!"

            Yami's jaw clenched. He had to get Yugi to leave, even if it meant hurting him. Taking a deep breath he tapped slightly into the anger that rested in his soul.

            "Go!" He shouted, ripping away from Yugi and pointing at the door. "Listen to me and leave. You can't stay here, now just leave. Go and never return!"

            Yugi drew back away from Yami. Tears poured down his cheeks. The hurt shone painfully in his eyes and Yami felt his own heart break. With a strangled sob, Yugi leapt off the bed and ran from the room. When he was gone, Yami collapsed on the bed.

            Marik slipped out of the shadows once more and stepped up beside Yami. He lowered himself to the bed and placed a gentle hand on Yami's heaving shoulder. This was just what he planned to happen. It was the biggest step in breaking the Pharaoh's spirit and using him for his own personal gain.

            "This is not the way you wished the outside world to be is it Pharaoh." He spoke in a gentle voice. "It's not the warm fluffy place that you imagined it to be. The Master hid many secrets from you. Such as the cruelness of the real world. But it is the Master's fault that this happened to you."

            Yami sniffled before turning wide crimson eyes to Marik's lavender ones. How could this all be the Master's fault? It was Marik's fault! He was the one that had taken Yugi and Ryou. He was the one that had forced Yami into exchanging his own life for the innocent's. As much he hated the Master, he knew none of this was his fault.

            "No." He rasped out. "No it's not. It's your fault. All this is your fault!"

            Marik pulled back, huffing lightly. He crossed his arms over his chest and leveled a stern gaze at Yami.

            "Oh really?" He mocked. "Am I the one who made you so different? Am I the one that locked you up in a room for eighteen years? Am I the one who gave you those horrible lessons, or built the place where they kept you? Am I the one who did that?"

            Yami shook his head miserably. No, Marik hadn't imprisoned him for his entire life. Marik wasn't the one who had fueled him with information of the outside world yet always kept it just out of his reach. Marik wasn't the one who made him diff-

            He paused in his mental defeat gasping in surprise. Yami raised moist crimson eyes to meet Marik's lavender ones.

            "What do you mean made me different?" He asked softly. "I was born this way. Nobody made me different."

            "Is that what he told you?" Marik laughed bitterly. "Yami, ever wonder why your code number is six? Because you weren't the first. There were others like you, one's who controlled certain elements. But Master realized he couldn't control them like he wanted to. They had a will and he wanted it broken. So he decided if he could create a, ah what should we call ourselves…mages. He decided if he could create a mage that controlled every element that it would be born without a will and he could control this ultimate weapon. But it backfired when _you were born with a will. He made you Pharaoh, created you in a tiny dish and unknowingly planted you in your mother while she was on a routine doctor appointment. When you were born he convinced her of your danger and took you from her. Granted she was unwilling at first but she knew that you'd be safer locked up and away from the world. Master made his life's work breaking you and others who controlled elements. So you see, it _is_ the Master's fault. He _made_ you Yami, made you what you are."_

            Yami let out a tiny sound and pulled back. He had been…created? So he couldn't even be considered real, a person. There were no loving parents out there anywhere for him. His mother had given him up and his father was really the one person who caused him such grief and heartache, the one who locked him up like some kind of animal. If all that was true, what did he have to live for? Life? He had none. Family? He never had one. All his life could bring him was more pain, more anguish at knowing he wasn't real. An emptiness consumed him as he felt his very soul vanish. He no longer had a will to fight. 

            He no longer had a will.

            Marik saw the emptiness that filled Yami's crimson orbs and smiled to himself. Who knew that the Pharaoh's very own past would be what sent him over the edge? Who knew it'd be the thing to break him? His plan was working perfectly. Now all he had to was slip the last part into play, make Yami his own weapon.

            "But I'm here for you." Marik whispered, pulling the slack body into his grip. "I know what it's like to have no one care for you. Me and you, Yami, have to get revenge. We must destroy the Lab that created us, kill the Master. Only then can we be free. And after that we can seek revenge on the world that shunned us, caused us pain. What do you say, me and you?"

            "Yes." Yami's voice was cold, void of all emotions. "Revenge on everyone."

            Marik grinned and patted Yami's head as though he were a puppy that finally got the hang of going outside rather then on the rug. 

            "Okay." He whispered. "Now sleep. Later we attack."

            Yami nodded and crawled into the middle of the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. Marik had to hold back the laughter as he grabbed the cell phone out of his pocket. Quickly punching in Brett's number he waited for the disgruntled scientist to pick up.

            "_Hello?" Brett grunted._

            "Ah, Brett." Marik purred into the phone. "Good news, I have the Pharaoh."

            "_You got him!" Brett shouted, the excitement bubbling up in his voice. "_That's great! Bring him back here and we can use him to bring that Tomb Raider back. Those two go hand and hand._"_

            Marik chuckled deeply, switching the phone over to his other ear so he could turn to see the Pharaoh as he slept.

            "Time for the bad news Brett." He hissed. "The Pharaoh is under my control. It appears I broke the Pharaoh, did more damage to his will then any of you pansies could. And we will becoming back to the Lab, but when we do you might want to heighten your security, cause we're coming back with a bang."

            Marik quickly hung up the phone before Brett could farther argue. Oh yes, they were coming back. And they would destroy that place. With a gentle hand he stroked the cheek of his ultimate weapon. Pretty soon, everything would be his.

            His evil laughter filled the blackness off the room. Yes, in a few hours the fun would begin.

**Aurora****: Oh I love it when Marik's so evil!**

**Moons: Yeah, except he broke Yami! Poor Yami, thinking that no one cares about him. Poor little cutie.**

**Aurora: Yeah, but now he's evil so he's by right hot.**

**Moons: Whatever. Well please review, that's what that little button is there for!**

**Aurora****: *hugging Marik* Yes please!!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Moons: I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!!! I was having some computer troubles. Every time I saved my chapter I would lose some of it. And then once I got it I had troubles with fanfiction.net. For some reason it wouldn't upload this particular chapter. **

**And to one reviewer: Yami's not really evil, he's devoid of all emotion. He has no will so when someone (namely Marik) plants an idea in his head he automatically does it. So to ease your worries Yami's not evil. And do you honestly think I will keep Yami bad?**

**Aurora: I have an idea!**

**Moons: What?**

**Aurora: WRITE THE DAMN CHAPTER!!!!**

**Moons: o.O I'm going…I'm going!**

**Aurora****: Enjoy reading, and please review!**

**Unbroken**

****

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

****

            "Bakura!"

Ryou screamed as he watched the ball of flames speed towards him. He could feel the heat begin to warm his face. For a second he was sure he was done for until something slammed into him and he felt the heat leave his face. Cracking his eyes open he saw Bakura leaning over him.

"Marik's got a side kick." Bakura growled, keeping his voice low so only Ryou could hear him. "We might be in more trouble then I thought."

Ryou shifted his weight to crawl his way out from under the powered teen. As soon as he was away from the protective cocoon of warmth he spotted a pair of black boots. With a sharp gasp he stumbled backwards and ran into Bakura.

            Bakura placed comforting hands on Ryou's shoulders before turning cold eyes on the person that owned the pair of black boots. It was a boy about the same age as them. He had sharp emerald eyes and jet black hair pulled back in tight ponytail. A smug grin pulled his lips back.

            "You must be the two Marik warned me about, Bakura and Ryou." He taunted them. "My name is Otogi, and I've been sent to stop you from re-kidnapping Yami or getting Yugi."

            Bakura's eyes widened. What was this kid talking about? No one was trying to kidnap anybody _except_ Marik!

            "What are you talking about?" He snarled. "We aren't trying to kidnap anybody!"

            Otogi's eyes darkened. He raised a smoldering hand up towards them.

            "Lair." He growled allowing the fire to leap from his finger tips.

            Bakura gasped and slammed his own hand to the ground. Water poured out from beneath his palm and rushed out. It surrounded him and Ryou in a protective bubble. Otogi's fire hissed when it came in contact with their shield casing and died out. Bakura had to chuckle from inside their own personal waterfall.

            "One who controls the element of fire verses one who controls water?" He laughed. "No contest. I win."

            Otogi grinned and allowed the fire to simmer down to nothing but puffs of smoke. He shook his head and laughed deep in his throat. Bakura tensed, causing the water to pulse faster.

            "Do you think fire is all I control?" He asked. "You think I'd enter this fight only using the element fire?"

            Bakura felt a sudden tugging feeling as he was wrenched away from Ryou and slammed into a nearby building. Ryou yelped and tried to run over to his new friend. But as he rose to his feet he realized he could no longer move his legs. Turning his head to look at Otogi he shivered at the eerie smile that was plastered on his face.

            "Don't do this." He begged. "We don't want to hurt you or anyone you know."

            Otogi clicked his tongue against his teeth. Shaking his head slowly, he flicked a hand upwards. Ryou gasped when he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He floated almost a dozen feet off the ground.

            "You really expect me to believe that!" He shouted. "I waited a long time for powers like these and morons like you which are born with them abuse them! Well I'm going to put an end to it."

            Snapping his fingers, Otogi released his mental hold on Ryou. Ryou let out a startled gasp as he realized that the ground was coming up way too fast. Just when he thought he'd be nothing more then a smear on the ground, he heard a strangled battle cry from Bakura. A puddle formed beneath him. He crashed into it, surprised when it cushioned his fall. Water splashed up in his face and he sputtered as it invaded his nose and mouth. He shook his head to shake his damp bangs from his eyes. When he looked up he saw a fuming Bakura standing between him and Otogi.

            "What are you thinking?" Bakura hissed. "Ryou's an innocent! He had no powers to fight back with! Is that what Marik told you? Did he let you know that he kidnapped another innocent and was using him to manipulate another? _Did he tell you that we were trying to save people's lives?!"_

            Bakura stood there panting, his outburst pushing his rage over the edge and draining him mentally. Ryou slowly pushed himself to his feet placing a gentle hand on Bakura's shoulder. He let out a tiny gasp at the electricity that was pouring through the powered teen's body. A jolting sensation shot through him, jarring his body backwards. Squeaking in surprise and light pain, black spots dotted his vision. Something ran through his body, tightening all his muscles. He felt electricity build up in him. Suddenly there was a snapping in him and it all surged out of him in one terrific rush. Once the energy was gone blackness blanketed over him burying him deep in its painless depths. But before he gave in he was able to form one coherent thought.

            _'What the hell happened to me?'_

~*~

            Yugi ran, tears coursing down his cheeks. Why had Yami yelled like that? All he wanted to do was leave that dingy place, go back to his house and forget that anything ever happened. 

            But something had happened. Yugi had seen the pain in Yami's eyes when he told him to leave. He hadn't wanted Yugi to go but he wasn't going to let him stay in that dingy place where danger hung low and clung to them.

            But it still hurt. Why couldn't have whispered something comforting? Why'd he have to tell him to go find Ryou and Bakura and tell them he was sorry? Where was he going and what was going to happen to him. As the questions whirled through his mind he ran faster. Turning the corner to the street that Ryou lived on, Yugi came to an abrupt stop. In front of him lay a scene that looked straight out of a horror film. Two bodies laid sprawled out on the side walk. Running up to them, Yugi immediately recognized the first body as Ryou's. With a shocked gasp, he dropped down beside his friend and sighed with relief he when he saw that he was still breathing. He allowed his gaze to stray over to the second body and saw that it was the kid who owned the other game shop in town, Otogi.

            What the hell had happened here? Neither Ryou nor Otogi seemed to have any wounds, yet they were both down for the count. A groaning drew Yugi's attention to his left. The pile of junk that used to be a vending cart began to move. Yugi tensed as a board pushed away from the rest. A head broke free of the mess and Yugi was eased by the familiar mop of white hair. Bakura rolled free of wreckage and staggered to his feet.

            "Bakura!" Yugi shouted, motioning the teen over. "What happened? Why is Ryou unconscious and why is Otogi here?"

            Bakura moaned and brought a hand to his forehead. The pressure was throbbing behind his eyes making normal thoughts nearly impossible. He stumbled over and dropped down beside Yugi. A new magic crackled in the air, causing Bakura's head to pound harder. A sickness rolled deep in his stomach when he realized that the magic wasn't coming from Otogi.

            "Oh God." He moaned, pulling Ryou up and wrapping his arms around him. "Oh God, what have I done? _What have I done?!_"

            "You did this?"

            Bakura jumped for the first noticing that Yugi was there. Tears filled his eyes as he stroked Ryou's snow white hair.

            "No." He murmured. "Ryou did it."

            Yugi's normally wide eyes went impossibly wider. He placed a gentle hand on Bakura's shoulder, easing the tearful teen into explaining.

            "O-Otogi was given powers by Marik to use them to keep us occupied." Bakura stuttered. "He tried to hurt Ryou and I got angry. He tried to stop me but I was so upset that I didn't have a reign on my powers. Something got transferred to him and the power overloaded and was set off. That's why they're both out."

            Yugi sat back. Ryou had powers? And he had taken out all three of them. Not only that, but Otogi had them as well and was working for Marik? Things were getting too confusing. 

            "So Ryou's like you now?" He asked softly.

            Bakura nodded sadly. He didn't want this to have happened. Now Ryou had to be on the run as well. Ryou was no longer an innocent, a normal. With a chocked sob, Bakura turned away from the sight. A sudden groaning drew his attention back to the scene.

            "Ryou!" Yugi yelped.

            Ryou slowly sat up, rubbing at his head. The pain he had felt a few seconds ago was gone and in its place was a fading headache. He felt himself being crushed up against a body and looked up to see Bakura holding him close. His chocolate brown eyes were clouded over with tears. 

            "Bakura?" He whispered. "What's wrong?"

            "I'm so sorry." Bakura murmured, hugging Ryou tighter. "I didn't mean to do it! It's all my fault."

            Ryou pushed back and cocked his head to the side. His own brown eyes were full of confusion. He had no idea what Bakura was talking about. What had he done that made him so sorry?

            "What are you talking about?" HE asked softly, fearing the answer. "What are you sorry about?"

            Bakura pulled away and pointed a shaky hand at Otogi who still lay in a heap a few feet away.

            "I gave you the power to do that." He whispered.

            Ryou gasped as his eyes grew wide. Bakura had given him powers? So now he was one of them. Did that mean he had to be on the run with him and Yami? But on some odd level it was cool. He was guaranteed not to be a bully magnet anymore. He placed a soft hand on Bakura's shoulder.

            "Don't beat yourself up about it." He told his look a like. "This might not be that bad. Now we have an extra power to help us in our case."

            "Speaking of which," Yugi suddenly piped up, "What was wrong with Yami?"

            Ryou and Bakura jumped as if they just realized that Yugi was kneeling there beside them. Ryou's brown eyes filled with tears. He jumped away from Bakura and wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's neck.

            "Yugi!" He yelped, nearly cutting the younger teen's air supply off. "Yugi, you're okay! Oh thank God you're okay!"

            Yugi smiled and hugged his friend back. To be honest he was glad to see that Ryou was okay himself. Yugi remembered that all of them had been in the room when that Marik guy attacked, and only he and Ryou had been left standing when he blacked out. That sudden thought shocked Yugi. He stiffened and pulled away from his friend.

            "Marik!" He gasped. "That's why Yami was so upset! What happened? What'd he do?!"

            Bakura looked away, grief washing over him. He knew exactly what had happened. Yami had traded himself for Yugi's freedom and was probably packed up and on his way back to the Lab. Either that or Marik was torturing him to his breaking point. And now, with everything that was happening, Yami was vulnerable. His weakness had always been his trusting heart. He trusted and believed everyone, no matter what. A tear tracked down his face and he angrily whipped it away.

            "Bakura?" Yugi's voice was quiet. "What's wrong? I know you know what's going on and how we can stop the danger from happening."

            "You _are the danger!"_

            A sudden burst of fire blasted Yugi and Bakura away from each other. Yugi gasped and turned to see his fellow game shop owner Otogi standing a few feet away. His green eyes were on fire, as well as his hand. Back peddling fiercely, Yugi couldn't seem to get away from the angered shop owner. But instead of attacking, Otogi's eyes softened and the fire on his hand faded away. 

            "Yugi?" He murmured. "Is that you?"

            Yugi rose to his feet and nodded vigorously. Anything he could do to keep the other from attacking again he was willing to do. 

            "It's me Otogi." He answered softly. "Now why are you attacking my friends?"

            Otogi raised a hand as the fire formed around it once more. The anger was back in his eyes but it was dampened by something that Yugi couldn't figure out.

            "They aren't you friends." He ground out. "They're your enemies."

            "No!" Yugi jumped between Otogi and Bakura. "They _are_ my friends! The enemy is Marik. He's the one who kidnapped me and forced one of my best friends to give up his life for mine. If you hurt these people you ruin my only chance at saving him!"

            Otogi stopped, the fire fading once again. His eyes widened as he stared at Bakura and Ryou cowering behind Yugi. They weren't acting like the ruthless people Marik had described them as. And that's when it struck him. Marik had been the one who blew up that tree in park. Marik had been the one who cornered him on the street and conned him into helping him in return for the powers. Marik was the one who told him to attack these two.

            Marik was the evil one.

            Otogi cried out and dropped to his knees. What was he doing? He knew Ryou from school and here he was, ready to kill him at another's orders. The only reason he had been given these powers was to get some of Marik's enemies out of the way. Hot tears coursed down his cheeks as punched the ground with a fiery fist.

            "I'm sorry!" He cried out, meaning to apologize to the two white haired boys but really talking to no one in general. "He tricked me! I'm so sorry!"

            Yugi walked over to him and gently rubbed his back. Otogi continued to sob and didn't notice Bakura and Ryou walk up behind him. He let out a shocked gasp when Bakura's hand rested on his shoulder. He jerked away and whipped at his moist eyes.

            "Please don't hurt me." He whimpered. "I won't use my magic for wrong again, so please don't hurt me."

            Bakura's normally sharp eyes softened as he patted Otogi's shoulder. All he wanted was to get this confrontation over with so they could go find Yami. That was who he was truly worried about. Yami was probably in no condition to defend himself or his will.

            "Don't worry." He spoke to Otogi softly. "We won't hurt you. But please help us get our friend back."

            Otogi nodded and slowly rose to his feet. He offered Ryou and Bakura a shaky smile before shrugging.

            "Which way are we headed?" He asked, looking around him as though it was the first time he'd been on the streets of Domino. 

            Both Bakura and Ryou stopped and turned to look at Yugi. He was the last one who had seen Yami so he was the only one who could tell them where he was. Yugi faltered under the three powered gazes. Now even his friend, Ryou, had powers. He shifted to his other foot and looked around him.  

            "I don't know where he is." Yugi responded, looking at the ground.  "He yelled at me, told me to get out of there and not look back. I ran and didn't  pay attention to where I came from. I'm sorry."

            Bakura sighed but knew he couldn't blame Yugi. This whole situation was insane. There were two more people with powers, two more people for the master to try and control. And the one they needed to keep them safe was in the hands of a mad man. 

            "Well then I better start searching." Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "And I think I know the placed to start looking."

            Yugi cocked his head. "Where?" He asked.

            Bakura turned to him Yugi with a slightly sad smile pulling on his lips. His voice was soft when he answered Yugi.

            "The Lab."

**Moons: The next chapter will sum things up and then there should only be one more chapter after that. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
